Lust & Lunacy
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: The final showdown between Randy and Roxy, but what will be the aftermath? Chapter 49 now up, please R&R! FINISHED! But read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story. they belong to the WWE and Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon. This story came from my imagination. The only character I own, well, lets just say you'll find out about her very shortly.

This story was set before Randy Orton left Evolution, approximately April 2004 time, and the plot will suit this. Please RR, you can help me to improve this story. Happy reading!

* * *

Walking through the dark streets of New York, she felt like the whole worlds eyes were upon her. 'What the hell am I doing here?' she questioned her conscience, her breathing becoming much deeper than before she started her journey. The reason she was here was simple, well so it had seemed before she left England, the place she called her home. She needed to know the truth, and at 18 years of age, she felt that this was the best possible time to do just that. She knew that this could be a make or break situation for her, and she would welcome the latter with open arms, like she had done for most of her life. Finally she had reached her destination and, although still uncertain of her decision to come here, she did so anyway, she had to. There was no going back.

She opened the door of the large arena carefully, hoping not to make too much noise. She'd always been bad at entering a place and usually managed to mess it up some how. She always managed to get her coat stuck in the door or be talking about something completely inappropriate while doing so. She thought this occasion would be the same, or would it?

After entering, she stood in awe for a few moments, gasping at the bright lights and attractions of the most famous Arena of them all; Madison Square Gardens. She smiled to herself, knowing that for once in her life she had made the right decision. At that moment, two men came walking over near her, which made her feel uncomfortable. She'd always been bad around the opposite sex, and this occasion was bound to be no different. Thankfully for her, the two men were so engrossed in their conversation that they'd barely noticed her.

Just then, the slightly shorter of the two looked up. Both of the men were wearing expensive looking suits and seemed extremely cocky. Each were tall, dark, and in their own minds at least, handsome. 'Too bad they are the only two people around, but I need directions!' she thought to herself.

"How can I help you" The taller male asked her.

"Ummm well, yes, I..."

"There is no need to be shy around us little lady" The shorter guy said. "How can we help you"

She looked at the shorter guy and forgot where she was for at least a moment. Sure, she wasn't as tall as them, but she hated it when people said that to her. What annoyed her even more was that they called her that when she was actually 5 foot 7 and a half inches, not over tall but not teeny!

"Can you tell me where, ummm, Eric Bishoff's office is please"

"Sure, if you keep walking along the corridor and turn left, you will see a blue door. You will have to tell the security guard who you are and he may let you through." The taller guy responded.

"Does he know you are coming" Asked the less muscular, shorter of the two.

"Yes and no." She said indecisively.

"Well if you need anymore help then just come and find us. I'm Randy Orton, and this is Dave Batista." The shorter guy replied, pointing to Batista.

"Thanks for your help" she said gratefully.

As she started walking away, Randy shouted to her"By the way, I didn't catch your name, what is it"

"My name is Roxanna Richards." She replied wearily, before waltzing off in the direction given to her.

'Hopefully, I'll be seeing you around!' randy thought longingly to himself.

"Earth to Randy, earth to Randy" Batista said, waving his hand in front of Randy's face.

"Yeah, ummm, sorry, where were we"

"C'mon man, keep focused, we need to win tonight. It's not gonna be as easy as pie"

"Yeah, I know"

"Shawn Michaels, Chris Benoit, Mick Foley and Shelton Benjamin are not easy opponents, we need to have our head in the game, not on some girl"

"Hey, she's not 'some girl'. She's Roxanna Richards" Randy said delusional.

"Whatever man" Batista tutted. Randy had always had his eye on women, looking for some hot chick just to laid. But Batista knew that Roxanna would never fall for that load of rubbish. She looked more sophisticated than some of the girls Randy liked. She didn't even look like Randy's type either; in fact, she was kind of Gothic in many ways especially where it came to the eye make-up. Her eye liner was smeared on in vast quantities. Nope, she definately wasn't Randy's type, she wasn't showing off much flesh at all.

"Only time will tell" Batista muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanna had followed the route that Batista had told her to follow, until she came to the blue door. She felt uncomfortable at this point, more now than before she'd entered the building. She thought that she may have taken a wrong turning as there was no security guard about. Roxanna looked round to check no one was coming and rushed through the door.

Letting out a small gasp, she had no idea where to go next. Never the less, she'd come way too far to back out now so she decided to continue walking. She walked quite quickly, just in case someone saw her and told her to go away, before she'd found out the truth. Just then, she bumped into a red headed diva who was adored by the fans...Lita!

"Ummm hi" Roxanna said nervously.

"Hey so what are you doing here" Lita asked her suspiciously.

"I'm here on ummm business" Roxanna replied "Could you tell me the way to Eric Bishoff's office please"

"Sure thing" Lita said, grabbing Roxanne by her arm and leading her elsewhere. "So are you gonna be a new WWE Diva or something" Lita asked friendly.

"Maybe, it depends on what happens."

"Ok, here's Bishoff's office. See you around, yeah" Lita says, releasing Roxanna's arm.

"Yeah sure, bye and thanks"

"You're welcome" Lita shouted, walking back to her locker room.

Roxanna sighed once again. She glanced herself up and down to make sure that what she was wearing was appropriate. She wore a purple/black top with black trousers. She thought that she's better make a little effort with her appearance, just this once anyway. She opened the door to Raw's General Manager's office slowly, not knowing what to expect. Then she walked in...

Eric Bishoff was on the phone and he was taking notes as he listened and argued to the person on the other end of the line. Then he noticed Roxanna who stood there looking very out of place and worried. Eric sneered at her before muttering "I'll talk to you later, I've got a guest" and with that he'd put the phone down.

He stood up looking manically into her clear, blue eyes, eyes that he had seen somewhere before but he couldn't quite put his finger on where.

"Who the hell are you and more importantly, what the hell are you doing in my office" Eric screamed at her.

"I...well...ummm..."

"How the hell did you get passed security"

"There was no-one there"

"Rubbish! Well you'll get to see some now! SECURITY"

"Don't you even want to know why I'm here" Roxanna begged as security guards came rushing into the room and grabbing her from behind.

"No not really...amuse me" he said witlessly.

"You're my father" She relied, silence stunning the room.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, please RR. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you to everybody that has read this story and reviewed it so far. Keep them comin' and happy reading!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Evolution Locker Room, Triple H is expressing his anger to Randy for loosing at the hands of Shawn Michaels in their four on four tag team match.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ORTON" Triple H yelled to the top of his voice.

"I...don't know." Was all Randy could say. He just couldn't get his mind off of 'her'.

"Yeah you do" Batista interrupted, standing up next to Evolution's leader, Triple H.

"Oh, where" Randy replied with a slight sound of cockiness in his voice.

"Don't play dumb with me Orton, that chick we met in the entrance"

"She is NOT some chick that we met in the entrance, she's Roxanna Richards" Randy said getting frustrated with Batista.

"Roxanna ey" Ric Flair replied, seeming slightly happy for Randy.

"Listen Orton" Triple H said "This Sunday at Backlash, your head NEEDS to be in the game. Facing the master of Hardcore Matches Mick Foley in a Hardcore style match, you can't afford to be thinking about a girl that you'll never talk to again, ok"

"NO it's not ok" Randy shouted, standing up"I WILL speak to her again and I WILL win this Sunday" and with that he'd collected all of his belongings together and stormed out of the dressing room.

In Eric's office, he was still trying to come to terms with what the young girl had just told him. Could all of that really be true? After all he'd been told the whole of the story by her and, although it made sense, he just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that an 18 year old girl was actually his own flesh and blood. He _couldn't _believe it. And to be honest, he didn't want to believe it. He was hoping that she's just go away or something. However, she told him that it wouldn't be that easy...

Outside of the arena, Roxanna was stood there in a daze. She had a cigarette dangling in her hand, something that she'd done from the age of 15. It helped her calm her nerves or to help her forget about something; maybe it was just that she was so desperate to forget everything and she thought smoking could help her achieve this?

At that moment, Randy Orton walked out looking rather flustered. He turned to see the beautiful, dark haired girl leaning against the wall looking into thin air. He wanted to drop his bag and kiss her to pieces but noticing the fag decided not to bother. Always the opportunist, he was going to talk to her at least.

"Hi." He said.

"Oh, hey."

"That glad to see me huh"

"Well I don't know you so why should I really give a damn"

'I love it when they play hard to get!' Randy thought, staring at Roxanna's naturally big chest with lust.

"Well, you could give me a chance, who knows, we may even like each other."

"Yeah maybe" She replied, lighting up another ciggie.

"You know, they're really bad for your health."

"So what's it gotta do with you" she asked looking at him, trying not to laugh out loud. She loved it when a guy harasses a girl when really they should just ask them out, plain and simple. This was just about the first time this had happened to Roxanna before, after all, she didn't mix with a lot of people.

"Just warning you that's all."

"Yeah well now you've warned me, so see ya" she said, puffing again.

"Why d'ya have to be so nasty all the time" he said hastily.

She hesitated for a moment. Really she didn't know why she was so nasty but she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've got to go" she said walking away from Randy quickly.

"What have you got to hide"

"Nothing to do with you" she said before getting into the near by taxis and presuming leaving Randy's life forever...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews I have received. I would just like to point out that I do NOT fancy Randy Orton, despite what some people might say or think. My name is NOT Roxanna Richards, it is Ele, nor is she my alias. Roxanna was created for the story, so that I can form the plot into a McMahon/Helmsly era. She is not going to turn out to be an air headed DIVA with shitty implants or anything like that, I want her to be a little more complexed than that. Randy doesn't even feature on my favourites list for cripes sakes! Sure I like him as a wrestler but nothing more. So now that that's all cleared up, lets continue with the story!

* * *

Randy Orton was sat in the evolution locker room, sulking. Sure, he'd won at Backlash against Mick Foley and all, but he just couldn't get his mind off Roxanna. What was even stranger was that he'd never felt so dumbstruck in his life. It wasn't even like she was interested in him either. Although he appeared to be cocky and confident about his appearance, the truth was, behind that was an insecure individual who just wanted not to look so naked. His thoughts were broken when his mentor Ric Flair walked into the room. 

"What's up champ?" Ric asked, patting Randy IC Championship.

"Not a lot." Randy sighed in response.

"Look, I know you're thinking about that lady that you saw but lets just face it; she's never coming back. I just think that you should move on with your life, Ok?"

"Yeah, I guess." Randy said unsurely.

"Good, now I'll see you in a bit, I need to go and talk to Hunter. See you later yeah?"

"Yeah bye." Randy said unenthusiastically. Now he was all alone and wanted something to preoccupied his mind before his match.

Outside of the locker room area, Roxanna had returned. She's managed to strike a deal with Eric 'Daddy' Bishoff saying that if he gave her a job, just to do interviews and stuff, that she'd have to keep quiet about who her flesh and blood is. She was walking along the corridor with new friend Lita, when they bumped into Trish Stratus, a woman who looked and seemed to be quite slutty. Never the less, Roxanna always kept quite an open mind about people and tried not to judge on appearance but was she about to change her mind?

"Ummm Trish, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Roxanna Richards." Lita said. She hadn't spoken to Trish since the occurrence at Wrestlemania 20.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Trish was watching the Christian vs Chris Jericho match on the TV monitor backstage at Madison Square Gardens. Y2J looked to be struggling, so Trish slipped on her jacket and ran to the ring. Trish got onto the ring's apron and started yelling at the CLB. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled her inside the ring. She got thrown to the corner and when Y2J asked if Trish was ok, she elbowed him in the eye allowing CLB to roll Y2J up for the victory. After the match, Y2J asked Trish what the hell happened and, after he'd seemed to forgiven her, she made him turn around and slapped him in the face. CLB came running back, laid the unprittier on Y2J and roughly kissed Trish when they'd finally made their way up the ramp. When they got backstage, they were both laughing wildly about the trick they'd just pulled on Y2J. When Christian had gone, Lita asked Trish what had just happened. Her response:_

_"Nothing to do with you Little Miss 'lets play fairly and just get even!'" and with that, Trish had stomped Lita to the ground. The finally kick was ended when Trish said "And that's for you losing for us against the boys!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Well, well, well, nice to meet you Roxanna. I just don't get it though."

"Get what?" Roxanna inquired.

"Get why the hell you're hanging out with this piece of dog crap when you could be hanging out with someone like myself!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well I'd sooner hang out with this piece of supposed dog crap rather than with a tart like you with the mind of a peanut!"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I suppose you're not very well educated coming from England, ey?"

Randy was still in his locker room when he heard a familiar voice. 'She's back!' he thinks, while running to the door to see what's going on.

"What did you just say?" Roxanna questioned.

"Hey, hey, hey ladies, what seems to be the problem?" Randy asks politely.

"She started it!" Trish replied child-likely while pointing at Roxanna.

"She just called Roxanna uneducated!" Lita responded angrily.

"Well Trish, I can reassure you that is not the case!" Randy said, putting his arm around Roxanna "At least her head doesn't contain as much air as them poorly constructed implant's of yours do!"

"Humph!" Trish responds before walking away, obviously frustrated.

Randy removes his arm from around Roxanna.

"Thanks." Was all she could say.

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me just then, you didn't have to."

"No, I know I didn't but I wanted to." He replied before walking back into his locker room.

Lita by this time was giving Roxanna a funny look.

"What?"

"Please don't tell me you're falling for him!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

"Trust me, just don't even go there!"

"Why?"

"He's apart of Evolution..."

"And?"

"And all of Evolution are selfish, egotistical bastards that like to use more women than condoms!"

"Maybe he's different!"

"Yeah, 'maybe'!" Lita responded sarcastically.

"Anyway, who said I was falling for him?"

"No-one, I just had a notion when I saw you following him with your eyes, especially his butt!"

"What can I say? I've got a weakness for asses!"

"You can say that again!" Lita laughed, as Roxanna slapped her playfully on the arm.

* * *

Thank-you for reading this chapter. Please review, it could help me improve the story! 


	5. Chapter 5

The next week on Raw, Roxanna went to Eric to finalise a few details in the contract. Eric was coming round to the idea of having a daughter, especially if he could manipulate her.

"Roxanna, I would like you to meet someone, meet your cousin Eugene!" Eric said, opening the door.

"Hello, my names Eugene!" The tall, young man said. He didn't look a thing like Eric, he had short curly hair for starters and he didn't have the face like a slapped backside! Eugene was biting his nails on his left hand, which would have put most people off shaking his hand. Roxanna extended her hand and shook Eugene's.

"Nice to meet you Eugene, that's a nice jacket you've got there!" She said, pointing to his red, white blue ring jacket.

"Thank you!" He responded gratefully.

"I want you to look after Eugene for a few weeks," Eric told Roxanna "William Regal will be back shortly, he just has business to attend to. I can trust you, right?"

"Yeah I guess!" Roxanna responded.

"Good, Eugene can you just wait outside while I have a chat to Roxanna?"

"OK." Eugene said, before walking out of the door.

"What is it?" Roxanna said flatly, she'll never forgive her Dad for what he'd done...

"That is no way to speak to your Father Roxanna I'm surprised at you!"

"You wouldn't know much about being a Father anyway, would you?"

"That was low Roxanna!"

"Low but true!"

"Anyway, lets not digress. Eugene, as you'd probably gathered has Special Needs. I want you to take good care of him for me and not to let him out your sight, got it?"

"Technically, now he's out of my sight isn't he? You sent him outside and everything."

"Shit!" Eric bellowed, running outside.

"Eugene, EUGENE GET BACK HERE!" Eric screamed.

"Relax, he can't have gone far."

"Oh yeah? My sister's gonna kill me if I don't find him!"

"Ok, I'll go down the left corridor, you go down the right corridor." Roxanna said wisely.

"Meet me back here in ten minutes, got it?" Eric yelled, dashing off down the right corridor.

Roxanna walked down the corridor for a few minutes, until she found the women's locker room.

'Most typical men would make a pit stop here!' she thought, walking into the lady's locker room.

As she walked in, she saw Korean wrestler, and one time women's champion Gail Kim looking rather flustered.

"Hi Kim, have you seen a tall, young man with brown curly hair?"

"Yeah I've seen him alright, he wanted to touch me..."

"I'm so sorry! Can you tell me which direction he went in?"

"The left, I think."

"Thanks!" Roxanna replied, walking out the door.

A few minutes later, she'd finally spotted Eugene, standing next to the man that had helped her the pervious week...

"Eugene, finally I've found you! Hi Randy, where d'ya find him?"

"He was walking this way, looked like he'd come out of the women's locker room. He said he was looking for a certain young lady called Roxanna, so I thought I'd stick around with him untilhe found you!"

"Thank you so much Randy, how can I repay you?"

"Well, there is just one thing..."

"Oh, what is it?"

"A date, next week after Raw, I'll take you out for dinner."

"Uh I dunno..."

"C'mon, please? I know this great little Italian restaurant in the area we're in next week, I'll book us a table. What do you say?"

Roxanna looked unsure for a few minutes but had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, one she had never felt before.

"Do it!" Eugene whispered.

"Ok, one date, yeah?"

"What if you like it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Roxanna responded cheekily, returning to her Father's office with her unidentified cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, a BIG thank-you to huntersgirl for reviewing, It's nice that you take the time and effort to do so, thanks:)

* * *

Roxanna sat in her dressing room the next week on Raw and glared at herself in the mirror. She'd heard about her date for that evening, Randy Orton, and what he liked to get up to with women. She wouldn't stand for any messing about though, because from what she could gather, he mainly went for women different to herself. This made her slightly anxious and curious but at the same time felt the need to be herself more than ever.

A knock came at her door.

"Come in!" She called.

"No I won't come in," the familiar voice called "I just wanted to say that when I've showered and got changed after my match, I'll come and grab you yeah?"

"Ok Randy, just don't stand me up yeah?"

"As if!" Randy laughed before leaving.

'Better go and see if Bishoff wants me to look after Eugene!" Thought Roxanna.

When she'd got to Bishoff's office she walked in to find him fondling with a young girl who couldn't be a lot older than her.

"Hey, didn't your parent's teach you any manors?" Eric asked sternly, letting go of the blondes midriff.

"Obviously not!" she muttered.

"Alright, sorry I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? 2:30pm, that's great bye!" He said almost gracefully, escorting the blonde out of the office.

"Who was the tart and more importantly, how old is she?"

"She's not a tart, she's Miranda and she's however old she looks!"

"16 then?"

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry. Anyway, what is she doing tomorrow with you that early in the afternoon?"

"Nothing to do with you!"

"Thought so!" Roxanna giggled.

"Get to your point!" Bishoff said impatiently.

"Oh yeah, anyway, did you need me to take Eugene anywhere?"

"Well, he hasn't arrived just yet but he is scheduled for a match. When he gets here I'll let you know yeah? If you want to, you can escort him to the ring!"

"Very generous of you!"

"Ha ha, so will you do it?"

"Of course I will, he is my cousin after all!"

"That's the right attitude!"

"What ever!" Roxanna replied before walking out of his office.

* * *

About half an hour later, the live Raw show had begun. Roxanna was sat in her dressing room applying her make-up when Eric entered the door.

"And what was it you said about manors?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah anyway, you need to pick Eugene up in 10 minutes for his match, he's locked in his locker room for now. Here are the keys." He said handing her the keys and looking at her in a strange fashion.

"You're putting a lot of ummm..."

"Eyeliner?"

"Yeah eyeliner on aren't you? Are you going on a date?"

"Yep." Roxanna said, putting more on.

"Who with?"

"Father's never ask them kind of questions! Then again you don't know a lot about that do you?"

"No. Is it anyone I know?"

"Maybe!"

"Ok, bye!" He said slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Roxanna went to find Eugene. After unlocking his door, she accompanied him to his 3rd match ever in the WWE. He would be against The Coach, one that should be hilarious.

The crowd went wild as Eugene ran down the ramp, waving at everyone. Roxanna couldn't believe how popular he was in such a short space of time. The crowd booed at Coachman, and were all behind Eugene.

The match itself was very one sided in Eugene's favour. After a few throws, take downs and aeroplane spins, Eugene got the pin. As Eugene went back up the ramp with the crowd cheering, when they got to the back she bumped into Randy.

"Hey, my tag match is next. See you in like an hour?"

"OK, bye!" She responded.

"Are you going out with her?" Ric Flair asked his student Randy.

"Yeah why?"

"If your gonna be happy then good for you, just keep your head in the game yeah?"

"I will, you can count on that!" He said jumping up and down in excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been one 'work experience'!

* * *

Roxanna sat in her dressing room, fixing her hair and make up before Randy arrived. She was kind of excited to be going on a date but equally she was dreading spending the whole night with a man that she thought she couldn't stand. She pulled up her shocking pink fishnet tights before making sure her black dress wasn't showing off too much cleavage.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled before looking in the mirror one last time and picking up her jacket.

As she walked out the door, Randy's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, you look...hot!" he gasped.

"Thanks Randy, you don't look so bad yourself. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, would be a good idea!"

When they got to Randy's flash car, he presented her with a bunch of red roses. Roxanna like flowers a lot, and was grateful to Randy.

"How did you know that I like red roses?"

"I dunno, most girls don't they?"

"No, my best mate back home hates flowers, she hates the aroma, the look of them, everything!"

"Ok, well that's my guess out of the window!"

Randy and Roxanna were still deep in conversation about flowers when they pulled up near the Italian restaurant. Randy took Roxanna by the hand and dragged her into the building.

They both were helped to take their jackets off as well as being seated. Once they'd ordered both food, and drinks, Randy started asking Roxanna awkward questions about her home country, England...

"How does England compare to America?" Randy inquired, sounding interested in his dates response.

"Ummm, I dunno really, it depends what area you're talking about."

"Which area did you grow up in?"

"The capital London."

"Was you born there?"

Roxanna felt a cold sweat break over her, she didn't want him to find out about her hidden past...

"Ummm no I was born up in Scotland."

"Oh, is that where most of your family come from?"

"Yeah, well, no. My ancestor's are mainly American."

'I really shouldn't have just said that!' she thought to herself.

"What are your family like? Have you got any brother's or sister's?"

Roxanna grabbed her handbag, "Sorry, back in a minute!" she uttered before escaping towards the toilets.

Randy, by this time, was worried. Every time he tried to talk to her about her past, or family, she disappeared or didn't respond. 'Maybe she had problems during her childhood.' he thought to himself, waiting for his date to return.

Roxanna, meanwhile, was in the lady's toilets. Her breathing was becoming heavier as she tried to block out her past memory's...

_Flashback: Roxanna's 8th Birthday._

_"Mummy?"_

_"What is it sweetie? You know your friends will be here soon."_

_"Mum, who's that man on T.V?"_

_"Which man?"_

_"The man that is doing the WCW Magazine report silly!"_

_Roxanna watched as her Mum, Charlotte, stood frozen staring at the TV. She didn't move an inch, not until he'd left the screen._

_"Oh my gosh!"_

_"Who was it Mummy?" Roxanna asked, "The man looks kinda like me, don't you think?"_

_Charlotte looked at her daughter carefully, painful memory's of her ex-fiancé flooding back to her like a river about to overflow. It was true, Roxanna did look like the man on the TV. The same shaped eyes, the same dash of blackish brown hair, the same broad grin, everything. She couldn't hide the truth from Roxanna, she felt terrible for doing so, but she just couldn't tell her, no tonight anyway._

_"Ummm, must be a coincidence, I guess!" Charlotte replied, the spring-time heat coming over her._

_"Oh look, Rebecca's here!" Charlotte added hoping that her daughter will have forgotten about him soon._

_The next day was a nightmare for Charlotte. She didn't know what to say to Roxanna, or how to say it. She didn't want to crack her little girls mind like china dropping to the ground. What was she meant to do? Roxanna had picked up on it. It was going to be all down hill from here..._

_"Mummy, please say something?"_

_"Fine Roxy, that man was your Father ok? YOUR FATHER! That's why you've never had a Daddy to play with you when you were little or to share things with coz that bastard walked out on us when we needed him most, ok?" Charlotte sobbed, running out of the room._

_Roxanna stood there, frozen to the same spot, just like her Mother had done 24 hours before hand. Small tears tumbled from her eyes as memory's came coming back to her. She never had a Father figure in the house. She could only ever recall the odd man in the house, men that her Mother went on a few dates with before claiming "He wasn't the one." It reminded her of Father's Day, at school, when all of the other children made cards for their Daddy's but instead Roxanna made cards for her Mummy. That's how it always was, and always was to be, Roxy and her Mummy._

_End of Flashback._

Roxanna brushed the tears from her face and made her way back to the table where Randy was waiting for her.

"Are you ok Roxanna?" he asked sympathetically.

'Poor guy,' Roxanna thought, 'I've been so preoccupied with myself that I left Randy all on his own.'

"Yeah, fine thank you."

"Sorry if I offended you at all, it wasn't intentional." he said sorely.

"It's ok Randy, thanks."

After finishing their meals and drinks, Randy drove Roxanna to her flat. He escorted her to the door.

"Do you want to come in for coffee or something?" Roxanna asked gently, in her seductively soft voice.

"Ok!" Randy said, before following her to her apartment.

Once inside her apartment, they took their shoes and jackets off.

"You've got a nice place here!" Randy exclaimed looking around.

"Thanks, I decorated it myself. I took a course on Interior Design during my collage days."

"Really? Well I like it anyway!"

"Thanks!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Randy asked, being handed the hot cup from Roxanna.

"Eighteen!" She said excitedly.

This took Randy by surprise a little. Sure, she did look youthful but he couldn't believe there were 6 years difference between them two.

"Cool! While I was eighteen, I was training to be in the Armed Forces."

"Really? How come you're not still there?"

Randy explained the long story to Roxanna who had a keen interest in history.

"Wow, so you are a bit of a rebel?" she laughed.

"Hey you know it! So how did you get to be in the WWE?" Randy asked.

"Long story really, too long for tonight!"

"Is that a way of getting me to leave?"

"No, I just don't want to go into it tonight that's all!"

"When will I next see you?" Randy inquired, taking his coat of the hanger and putting his shoes on.

"At the Raw house shows I guess, my contract has finally been cleared for me to go to house shows with everyone!"

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you on Friday!"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

Before Randy walked out of the door, she took his hand and kissed him on the lips generously. Randy returned the favour and confirmed his feelings for her; he was in love.

"See you at Raw!" She purred, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday morning and Roxanna was up bright and early. She wanted to get to the airport before a lot of other superstars to see Randy. She'd had him on her mind over the past few days and just couldn't forget their good night kiss. At the same time she was kind of worried. She wasn't too keen on getting too involved with anyone at the moment either, not after what happened with her last boyfriends who turned out to only want her for her money. Despite never having a Father, money was never tight in the home due to her Mother's business.

Roxanna had every reason to keep an open mind about the future though, at the moment it looked very bright. She wanted to be just like her Mother, in the sense of careers success. Husbands and families were a different kettle of fish all together. The way her Mother's wedding day turned out, she didn't want to rush things and was determined to find 'The One' before launching herself into any major commitments. Maybe in 10-15 years time, a husband and a family would be on the agenda but definitely not at the moment. She wanted to beat her own standards and targets before anything else.

Roxanna looked out of the window of her flat to see her taxis waiting outside the entrance for her.

'Bye flat, see you on Tuesday.' Roxanna thought, picking up her bags, closing the door to her flat on the 2nd floor and making her way to the airport in hope of an epic journey ahead of her.

* * *

Else where, Roxanna wasn't the only person with Monday nights actions on their mind. Randy couldn't stop thinking about the warm glowing feeling he got in his stomach when they kissed.

Over the past few days, the future was very much on the 24 year olds mind. He loved the idea of marrying Roxanna in the summer's season. He loved the thought of holding her hand when she gave birth to their first ever child, and many to follow after that one. He loved the idea of raising children into his family trade, with Roxanna cheering them all on at Wrestlemania 40, when he got inducted into the Hall of Fame. He loved the idea of growing old with Roxanna and watching day time TV, but more importantly, he loved her.

That's right, Randy was in love, with a type of girl he never thought he'd date, let alone adore to pieces. It was strange, although he'd always gone for brunettes, he never went for the so-called 'outcasts' which is what Roxanna appeared to be. He'd always dated the girls who loved R&B and pop music, rather than his tastes of Led Zepplin and Pink Floyd.

Yes Roxanna was special, and it seemed almost destiny that the 18 year old had come to Raw. However there was still a few things that bothered Randy. He wanted to know everything about her but felt that she was hiding something from him. He figured it must be pretty serious as she seemed very open about her thoughts and opinions.

'She tell me when she's good and ready.' Randy thought before making the short drive to the near by airport.

* * *

Roxanna has since arrived at the airport and was looking around for some familiar faces. After a few moments of searching, she found her Father Eric Bishoff trying to explain where the Raw team would be heading.

"No Eugene, we are going to Texas, not New York!" Eric repeated.

"Why?"

"Coz that's where Vince has ordered us to travel to of course!"

"Hi Mr Bishoff, hi Eugene!" Roxanna said.

"Hello Roxanna, how are you today?" Eugene asked.

"Fine thank you, are you looking forward to another episode of Raw on Monday?"

"YEAH!" Eugene yelled, jumping up and down.

"Eugene, stop it for heavens sake!" Eric yelled.

"Ok, how was your date on Monday?" Eugene asked Roxanna.

"Good, very good in fact!" Roxanna said gleefully.

"I hope you didn't do it unprotected!" Eric replied, looking at his Cell Phone.

"What? Who do you think I am?" Roxanna cried.

"I know exactly who you are, and I don't want to making the same mistake as your Mother did!" Eric said sternly.

"What? Are you calling me a mistake?"

"I never said that!"

"That's what you meant though!" Roxanna said, holding back tears. She never felt like it was a mistake, and hearing this from the bastard that had abandoned her and her Mother made her red with rage.

"Roxanna, just forget it yeah? I didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry you took it that way."

"Yeah, what ever Asshole!" Roxanna yelped, wondering off.

Randy had just arrived, 45 minutes before the flight was due to get boarded. Before walking through the double doors, he found his Princess scrunched up in a tight ball, wailing.

"Roxy? Are you ok sweetie?" Randy asked placing a loving arm around her neck.

"I guess, I..."

"What?"

"I'm just pissed off that's all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No it's ok, I don't wanna burden you with my stupid little problems!" she muttered, as Randy wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Ok, well if you do want to talk about it, just say yeah? Sometimes a problems shared is a problem solved."

"That was profound!" Roxanna smiled slightly.

"Yeah well, I'm not just gorgeous on the outside you know?" Randy laughed with the aide of Roxanna.

"Thanks, I would like to see more of that!" She whispered, embracing Randy for the impending kiss.

They sat there smooching for a good few minutes until the Raw GM walks outside to try and find his astray daughter. He stared at her with daggers coming out of his eyes.

'So that's who she is dating, huh? We'll soon see about that!" he thought, walking back inside the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few months, things had started to hot up between the young couple of Randy Orton and Roxanna Richards. They'd started hanging out a lot more together, especially around each other's houses. Although many people were happy about Randy and Roxanna's off air activities, many were not.

_Flashback, May at the airport:_

_"Hi Mr Bishoff, hi Eugene!" Roxanna said._

_"Hello Roxanna, how are you today?" Eugene asked._

_"Fine thank you, are you looking forward to another episode of Raw on Monday?"_

_"YEAH!" Eugene yelled, jumping up and down._

_"Eugene, stop it for heavens sake!" Eric yelled._

_"Ok, how was your date on Monday?" Eugene asked Roxanna._

_"Good, very good in fact!" Roxanna said gleefully._

_"I hope you didn't do it unprotected!" Eric replied, looking at his Cell Phone._

_"What? Who do you think I am?" Roxanna cried._

_"I know exactly who you are, and I don't want to making the same mistake as your Mother did!" Eric said sternly._

_"What? Are you calling me a mistake?" _

_"I never said that!"_

_"That's what you meant though!" Roxanna said, holding back tears. She never felt like it was a mistake, and hearing this from the bastard that had abandoned her and her Mother made her red with rage._

_"Roxanna, just forget it yeah? I didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry you took it that way."_

_"Yeah, what ever Asshole!" Roxanna yelped, wondering off._

_Randy had just arrived, 45 minutes before the flight was due to get boarded. Before walking through the double doors, he found his Princess scrunched up in a tight ball, wailing._

_"Roxy? Are you ok sweetie?" Randy asked placing a loving arm around her neck._

_"I guess, I..."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm just pissed off that's all."_

_"Do you wanna talk about it?"_

_"No it's ok, I don't wanna burden you with my stupid little problems!" she muttered, as Randy wiped the tears away from her eyes._

_"Ok, well if you do want to talk about it, just say yeah? Sometimes a problems shared is a problem solved."_

_"That was profound!" Roxanna smiled slightly._

_"Yeah well, I'm not just gorgeous on the outside you know?" Randy laughed with the aide of Roxanna._

_"Thanks, I would like to see more of that!" She whispered, embracing Randy for the impending kiss._

_They sat there smooching for a good few minutes until the Raw GM walks outside to try and find his astray daughter. He stared at her with daggers coming out of his eyes._

_'So that's who she is dating, huh? We'll soon see about that!" he thought, walking back inside the airport._

_End of Flashback._

Roxanna would never forget that day for as long as she would live. She was unaware that her Father had seen her making out with one of his top superstars, but often wondered to herself why he was being particularly nasty to her and Randy over the past few months.

'Maybe it was because I called him an asshole!' Roxanna mused to herself.

There was also that day Triple H found out about Randy and Roxanna.

_Flashback, Raw Live in June:_

_"Orton what the hell were you doing out there? You haven't won in weeks! Where the hells your head at?" Triple H screamed._

_"I dunno, I..."_

_"What? 'Lost my touch? Lost my brain? Traded all of my good moves with that talentless hobo down the street?' "_

_"I bet I know the answer," Batista interjected "And her names Roxanna Richards!"_

_"What? No, Roxy's not the reason!"_

_"Oh what is it then?" Ric Flair had asked him. He'd always told Randy the importance of relationships but was getting increasingly pissed off with Randy's non aggressive behaviour recently._

_"I dunno, maybe I'm out of luck!" Randy reasoned._

_"Bullshit Orton, BULLSHIT! You are a part of Evolution, the most elite group in the whole of sports entertainment today. Luck doesn't play a part in it. Luck is something guys like RVD and Chris Jericho run on, but not Randy Orton, not Dave Batista, not Ric Flair and certainly not me, Triple H! If I thought you ran on luck Orton, you wouldn't even be in this locker room, do you know why? Coz we are past, present and future rolled into one! Guys like you and I don't come along every day. It takes someone special to be here and you are special. Hell, your a third generation superstar for cripes sake, luck doesn't play a part in it. Do you understand me?"_

_Randy nodded. He knew deep down that his mentor was right._

_"Ric, Batista I want to talk to Randy for a few minutes alone."_

_And with that they had walked out of the room looking rather confused._

_"Randy, sit down a minute."_

_Randy sat next to Triple H on the bench in their locker room._

_"Is it true you're dating Roxanna?"_

_"Yeah, why is that a problem?"_

_"You tell me."_

_"I don't think it is."_

_"Why have you been losing for weeks?"_

_"I dunno, I get lost in private thoughts about her..."_

_"Randy, stop right there man. Look, women are great, women are fun, women are sexy. But sometimes, some women do you more harm then good. Take for example me and Stephanie McMahon. For ages, we were a great couple, totally in love, totally together. Then out of the blue, she goes and lies to me over a baby, a life that was to never happen. One of the only things that I wanted to achieve apart from in wrestling, being a Father. She turned out to be a bitch, all she wanted me for was for my gold title. Randy, I'm not telling you to dump Roxanna I'm just telling you, for your own good to be cautious, not to loose your head nor your friends. You hear me?"_

_"Yeah I get it, thanks for the advice!"_

_"No problem, anytime."_

_"I will warn you though; you lay one finger on her, or tell her to dump me I swear you've had it, got it?"_

_"Geez relax Orton, been there, done that, got the t-shirt, I don't need to go there again!"_

_End of Flashback._

Lita had been fairly reasonable when Roxanna told her. She'd seen it coming for a long time and was growing into the idea of her best friend going out with an Evolution member.

Roxanna had been told however to go to Eric Bishoff's office which made her question him a lot. Arriving at the office, she knocked and walked in.

"Finally, you're here!" Eric said in a panic.

"Why, what's happened?" Roxanna asked concern.

"Well, you know I'm going out tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, my suit has been to the dry cleaners, but they can't deliver it to the arena. Can you go and fetch it?"

"Why can't you send the Coach?"

"He's too busy!"

"I've got to go to the ring with Eugene though, he's gonna be on Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel any minute!"

"Relax, he's a big boy, he can handle it himself!"

"No, sorry, can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not your personal skivee, I shouldn't be doing this!"

"While you are under contract with Raw, you shall do what I say all of the time, or else I'll tell everyone about you know what!"

"Yeah but that will damage you more than me!"

"Maybe, it depends how I say it!"

Roxanna let out a small frustrated scream before heading to her locker room. She was gonna get out of the arena, for good. If she couldn't escort Eugene to the ring tonight there wasn't a lot she could do. She sat for a while in her locker room before turning on Raw just to see what was happening. To her horror, the whole of Evolution was beating up her cousin Eugene.

"Oh my God!" Roxanna yelped.

Thankfully, help had arrived from people like Y2J and Shelton Benjamin. She couldn't believe Randy was beating up her cousin, but then again he didn't know that they are related. Never the less, he knew that she escorted him to the ring for a little while so he had no excuse.

Roxanna darted out of her locker room, only to bump into her 'boyfriend' Randy Orton.

"Hey!" He said.

"What the fuck was you playing at?"

"I was under orders, what could I do?"

"Stand up for yourself, be a man!"

"Roxy..."

"Don't you dare 'Roxy' me! I guess it's right what Lita did say, all Evolution member's are asses!"

"Roxanna, please, I didn't want to, it's just I had to!"

"So Triple H controls your fists does he?" she asked walking away, only to be followed.

"Yes, no, I don't know!"

"You listen to me, and listen good. I'm gonna go out to the ring and reveal a few things and in the mean time I want you to make a decision between me and Evolution!"

"Rox, I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, and you will; it's either me or Evolution!" she spat, making her way down to the squared circle.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanna's music hit and her video was played. Many of the fans liked her because she escorted Eugene to the ring but hated her coz she was dating Randy Orton. As he was a part of Evolution, he deserved to be booed. Many of the crowd clapped as the brunette grabbed a microphone before silence fell upon the arena.

"You know, for some time I've been in the WWE, here on Raw, and I've gotta say that up and till today I'd been enjoying myself. Escorting a talented, up and coming superstar to the ring made me value the whole business, made me appreciate what athletes go through, in order to try and get to the top of the hierarchy. Then there comes the guys, some of which I've grown close to. I've become best friends with the best Women's Champion of all time, Lita, and began dating a man that up until a moment ago, I thought was sweet and sensitive. But ultimately, out of all of them factors, only one of them plays apart in me being out here, that person being Eugene."

The crowd cheered at the name of Eugene, as JR and Jerry sat at their desk looking and sounding rather confused. Roxanna continued as the audience went silence.

"You see, I've come here on a mission, one which none of you know about. But I've heard people in the streets saying "Hey, there's that mysterious girl from Raw, I wonder why she hardly speaks or does anything. I wonder why she came here from England?" Well now, you are to find out. Although I was born and raised in the UK, my ancestors are American. For years, I grew up in Scotland and then I moved down to England's Capital City of London. The reasons for this was due to my Mother's business.

"I have always been blessed with financial security and good education, but there is one thing in life that I have never had and that's a Father. Many of you recently celebrated Father's Day. Well, when I was little, I didn't celebrate Fathers day for the simple reason that I never had a male relative in the house. Where did he go I hear you cry and what has this got to do with Raw? That is about to be explained.

"My Mother, who at the time was 7 months pregnant with yours truly, was to get married up in Scotland on March 16, about 18 and a half years ago. She looked beautiful, from the pictures that I have seen. The man she was marrying, she met here in America, who at the time was working for another company. To cut a long story short, while helping her set up her own business, they fell for each other, and decided to get married.

So the day of the wedding came and the Groom was no where to be found. Frantically, everyone searched for him before my Mother found out, the strain of course could have sent her into an early labour. My Mother had arrived at the Church before my so-called Father did, which was bad look in itself. An hour and a half later, his Best Man walked into the church holding a note. It was written by my Father and basically said that he couldn't deal with commitment, didn't want to get married or uphold a business with anyone just yet. He said he had more living to do before he settled down.

After reading the note, my Mother burst into tears and fell to the ground. When things couldn't get any worse, she went into premature labour. The end result was an ill baby who was barely alive and a young woman with internal damage to her womb. Eventually, we both did get better and moved as far away as possible from the Scottish town where we were to Edinburgh. Later we moved to London, which is where I found out the awful truth from my past, at the tender age of 8 years old, a day after my Birthday.

The worst thing about this is that a couple of months ago, the man that had walked out on me and my Mother told me that I was a mistake, made me cry and made me feel like absolute shit. Not once has he ever sent me a Birthday nor Christmas Card, let alone present and I'd never held a conversation with the Bastard until April of this year."

By this time, the crowd were at a hush, eager to hear the name of the man that had done this to her.

"By God, who could it be Jerry?" JR asked his co-commentator.

"I dunno, but I've got a feeling we are about to find out!"

"The name of this lunatic, this asshole, the pathetic excuse of a human being? None other than the General Manage of Raw, Eric Bishoff."

The crowd gasped at the shocking revelation, not to mention Randy, Lita and others backstage.

'So that's what she has been hiding for so long huh?' Randy thought sadly to himself.

"So there you go, the big secrets out, I'm Eric Bishoff's daughter. But I have one last thing to say to anyone listening backstage; I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not letting you in sooner or having to say it this way. I hope you understand though." Roxanna sobbed, making her way back to the Locker Rooms as the crowd were still at hush.

Randy, by this time, had made his way to the Evolution locker room. Lita however went to find Roxanna.

"Roxy, I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok, I wish I could have had the guts to tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Lita asked slowly.

"Coz he'd begged me not to say a word, that's why!"

"That Pisshead! Look, do you want me to take you back to your house, maybe we could talk some more yeah?"

"Let me just get my stuff and then I'll come with you, ok?"

An hour and a half later, Roxy was back home with Lita. They talked for a little while about the past, and both even shed a few years.

"I'd better go, Matt won't want me staying out too late!" Lita joked cautiously.

"Ok, and thanks for being so understanding, yeah?"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lita said, as the two girls cuddled.

"I'll see you whenever yeah? I'll let myself out..."

"Yeah I'll probably ring you later in the week." Roxanna said, plonking herself down on the sofa.

"Ummm, Rox, I think you have a visitor..."

And in walked Randy Keith Orton.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ummm, I'll leave you two alone!" Lita said warily.

"Yeah thanks." Roxanna replied as Lita closed the door behind her. "Hi." Roxy said.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Randy asked with a tone of anger in his voice.

"I dunno, I..."

"What?"

"Didn't know how to, I thought you'd be mad."

"Too damn right I'm mad! Rox how could you keep something like that from me?" Randy asked, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"I, I don't know. I didn't want you to hate me before we even started going out!"

"Rox why would I hate you for something you have no control over?"

"I dunno, most guys would have been put of by the fact that they liked the bosses daughter."

Randy could see sparkling tears forming in her eyes, like star constellations.

"Roxy, babe, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that when we first met though did I?"

"I guess you didn't no. Can we sit down and discuss things rationally?"

"Yeah, I'll get us a drink, I think we might need one."

Randy sat down as Roxy reappeared with two tall wine glasses and a new bottle of stone-cold white wine. She poured the beverage carefully, trying not to spill it. She was shaking at the thought of the questions she'd have to answer. Randy placed his warm hand on top of hers, trying to ease her nerves before gesturing to her to sit next to him. She sat down slowly before placing her head in her hands.

Randy looked at the pale young woman and realised he couldn't possibly be mad at her, after all it wasn't her fault. He placed his arm around her slender shoulders and watched her slowly look up at him.

"So when were you gonna tell me about you're family?"

"I don't know, I didn't know, I still don't know."

"You know, it wouldn't have really mattered to me if you were Kevin Nash's daughter, if I like someone I like someone no matter their past."

"You have no idea how hard it was doing that today."

"So why did you?"

"I felt like shit because of him and I felt it was the only way to get back at him for what he'd done. I need to tell everyone the truth, you all have a right to know."

"I would have preferred if you'd told me alone though."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, ok? But I would also like to know the next time when you decide to beat up on my friend before doing so!"

It then suddenly hit Randy like a brick wall that it wasn't only Bishoff she was related to, it was Eugene too.

"So that's why you don't like us beating up Eugene huh?"

"Not just that, I think it's immoral, and unjust."

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry, I just can't help having the influence of Hunter on me."

"Have you made your decision over me and Evolution yet?"

"No. The truth is I don't feel I should have to choose as I don't wanna brake my relationship off with any of you."

"I agree, you shouldn't have to, I said it at the heat of the moment and I'm sorry, but promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Please, please, please don't beat up Eugene again ok? He doesn't deserve it."

"I know, and I promise."

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Randy started twirling Roxanna's hair around his finger.

"Roxy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on..."

"I love you!"

Roxy stared into Randy's eyes and knew that she felt exactly the same, she'd just been denying it for so long.

"I love you too Randy!"

And with that they both started kissing passionately for ages.

"Man, is it that time already, I'd better go!" Randy said looking at the clock.

"Must you?"

"Yes, like you said, lets take things nice and slowly, that way it will be so much better!"

"Ok, Mr. Irresistible!"

"Oh and Rox, next week on Raw, it's gonna be a 20 man Battle Royal for the chance to headline SummerSlam against Triple H. I can count on you can't I?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Roxanna smiled, closing the door behind her lover.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week of Raw was going to be difficult for Roxanna, there was no denying. Last week, people looked at her in utter shock when she revealed that her Father was indeed Eric Bishoff. She couldn't forget the feeling of the room closing in on her, the feeling of doubt and insecurities about her future. Everything had turned out great in the end for her, with her first serious boyfriend admitting to her that he loved her and she had to say it back to him, after all she did feel it!

Roxanna felt a little worried about what the fans would think of her and her new identity. She was hoping to put the whole thing behind her and concentrate of Randy's match later in the evening.

Just as Lita and Roxanna walked into the locker room, Trish Stratus came up to the two 'friends'.

"Roxanna, your Fath... I mean, ummm, Eric Bishoff wants to see you, apparently it's urgent."

"Thanks Trash, I mean, Trish!" Roxy laughed, walking to her relatives office.

Roxy walked inside to find Eric glaring out of the window in a pissed off kind of manor.

"Ummm you wanted to see me?" Roxy piped up.

"Yes Miss Richards I did indeed."

"So, what's it about? Can you be quick coz I need to go and help Randy get ready for his match later on tonight!"

"In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Eric replied, turning round to his daughter.

"Really?"

"Yes, you see, your answer to this question determines whether or not your 'boyfriend' is a part of the Battle Royal later on tonight."

"Why? What has Randy got to do with this?"

"Did he or did he not know that we were blood relatives before you went out on my show last week and carelessly announced it?"

"He knew nothing about it what-so-ever."

"Very well."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, it is, I wanted to know where I stood."

"With who?"

"Evolution, you see, I don't think Triple H is gonna like his General Manager's daughter's boyfriend winning a shot at his title, do you? Not to mention the fact that he is an Evolution member."

"In my eyes that wouldn't make a lot of difference!"

"It would to me. In order for Randy to keep his spot in the match tonight you have two choices; one, go down to the ring and admit to the world that I'm not your Father or two, go down to the ring and dump Randy."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Oh yes, very much so! What's it gonna be Roxanna?"

"Neither! God, I can't believe you want me to do that!"

"Listen; you put yourself in this position, no one else. You shall do as I say, and that is that!"

"Give me one good reason why I should do anything a slime ball like you says?"

"Well this slime ball, apart from being your Father and General Manager has the right to kick you off Raw and out of the WWE forever!"

Roxanna's world stood still; none of the choices were what she wanted to do.

"I believe you have some thinking to do." Eric said, opening the door for Roxanna and pointing at it for Roxanna to leave.

Once outside, Roxy stood outside the door in disbelief; had Eric really asked her to do that? Now it was becoming more apparent that he hated Randy and her dating. Randy then walked over to his girl.

"Hey babe!" he said kissing her on her cheek.

"Hi." She frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Listen, I just need to go and make a phone call, meet me outside the Evolution locker room before my match ok?"

"Yeah, sure." She muttered, looking more depressed than usual.

Sorry for such a short chapter! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

It was quickly approaching the main event Battle Royal match. Roxanna made her way to the ring to do as her Father had requested her to do.

By the time she'd stepped into the ring, she still didn't know what to do. She couldn't dump Randy, but equally, she couldn't lie again, she'd done too much of that recently and wanted to put an end to it.

She picked up a microphone and started to speak.

"As many of you know, last week I came out to this very ring and told you about my past, my biggest secret. Eric Bishoff is indeed my Father, but it seems more further from the truth than you can get. Today, I was asked to go to his office to speak to him. Once inside, he told me I had a decision to make. You see, for Randy Orton to still be in the main event in just a few moments time, I have to either A) tell you that Eric Bishoff isn't my Father, B) dump my boyfriend Randy, or C) leave Raw and the WWE forever."

The crowd started booing, no one on the face of this planet liked Eric Bishoff and hated how he treated most of his superstars.

"He's sunk to a new low this time Jerry, how can poor Roxanna make such a decision?" asked JR.

"I dunno JR, but if she does leave I'll miss her puppies!" he wailed.

"For God's sake, can't you stop thinking about puppies for more than 1 second?"

"Ummm, no?"

"So, here I am and I have to make a decision right now. But if I'm honest I have no idea what to say..."

The crowd started chanting for Randy to come out. As Roxanna looked around the arena, one sign caught her clear bluish eyes, it read 'Randy and Roxanna Evolution!'

Deep down, she knew that the sign was right. She couldn't dump Randy, not after how good he'd taken the news.

"Ok, people, I've made my decision..."

Just then, a familiar theme music hit the arena. It was none other than the Chairman of the WWE, Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon making his way to the ring!

The crowd cheered for the ageing promoter of the WWE as he stepped inside the ring. Him and Roxanna shook hands before he got given a microphone.

"Roxanna Richards, my my my, you have gotten yourself into a bit of a dilemma haven't you? I mean, admitting the so-called General Manager of Raw's your Father's on thing but having to dump your boyfriend? Please, what a load of crap!"

The crowd cheered for Vinney Mac.

"For you to do any of them things would be a travesty in it's own right. Here's what I'm gonna do; Eric Bishoff, get your puny ass out here right now!"

Eric's music hit the arena. Roxy smiled to herself, she knew that Vince would be on her side and he wouldn't accept what Eric had just said.

"What's the meaning of this Eric?"

"I, I, ummm thought..."

"What? That you would put another one of your staff in a humiliating position and exploit them, is that it, huh?"

"No, no, not at all in fact, quite the opposite."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see I though it would prove whether one of my female staff are loyal to their loved ones or not!"

"What a load of rubbish! You wanted her to dump Randy didn't you? Well you listen to me, Roxy isn't going to make a decision like that, quite frankly she shouldn't have to and you Mr Bishoff should be ashamed of yourself! I gave you the General Manager's job so that you could make responsible decisions rather than stupid ones! Now you must apologise to your Daughter before stating that Randy will be in the main event do you hear me?"

"Fine, I'm sorry, Randy is still in the main event." Eric sneered flatly.

Eric turned around to leave the ring, before receiving a Stunner from Vince!

"Eric never, EVER cross the boss! Let the games begin!" Vince yelled, as Randy made his way to the ring.

Once inside, he hugged Roxy and shook Vince's hand. He was grateful for what his boss had just done, he didn't have to.

Once all of the contenders were inside the ring, Vince joined JR & Jerry at ringside with Roxanna.

"So Roxy, how long have you and Randy been going out then?" The King asked enthusiastically.

"For about 3-4 months."

"Nice reversal by Batista." JR commented, trying to keep his cowboy hat in the game.

"Any Wedding bells?" Jerry inquired.

"Not as of yet, no!"

"Does that mean I still have a chance then?" Jerry pestered.

"Don't answer that Roxy!" Vince interjected "He's getting to be more dirty than Steve Austin's language!"

"Agreed!" Roxanna laughed.

"And that's Rhyno out of the match, Randy Orton, Batista, Chris Jericho and Shelton Benjamin still remain!" JR focused.

The King persisted on trying to ask Roxy out for the rest of then match. Shelton Benjamin got eliminated after Batista power bombed Y2J and Randy clothes lined Shelton out of the ring. Jericho recovered slowly while Randy and Batista stared each other out. They were both in Evolution, and didn't want to piss Triple H off by defeating each other. In the end, they just started hammering on each other after a few heated words were exchanged. Once Y2J and recovered, he stood up and together with Randy, they double dropkicked Batista out of the ring.

Batista started having a fit and looked really annoyed at Randy. Randy waved at the Animal before Y2J tried to dropkick him out too but that didn't work. Chris started punching Randy while he clung onto the top rope for dear life.

"C'mon Randy, you can do it!" Roxy screeched.

After exchanging more blows, Randy managed to suplex Y2J onto the apron. The continued to punch away until both men were exhausted. Then out of the blue, Randy German suplexed Y2J to the ground, making himself the winner of the match and number one contender for the Heavyweight Championship!

Roxanna jumped up and down with pride before making her way to the ring. Randy looked exhausted, but pleased with his accomplishment.

"Well done baby!" Roxanna cooed as Randy lifted her onto his shoulder.

After some more celebrating, Roxy and Randy made their way to his locker room. They were still hyped about him heading to the main event at SummerSlam but doubts started creeping into Roxanna's mind. Triple H was the Champion and he probably wouldn't take the news well. She had a bad feeling about it, but daren't tell Randy.

"Looks like they've all left!" Randy muttered as he walked in the locker room.

"Does doesn't it?"

"Roxy, I've got something to ask you." Randy stated, before putting his arms around her slender waist.

"Yes?"

"You know I was on the phone earlier?"

"Yes?"

"I was on the phone to my parents, they want to meet you!"

"Ok, that's cool!"

"Is next week after Raw ok with you?"

"Fine, great even!"

"Good," he replied kissing her, "I'm just gonna take a shower, feel free to join me yeah?"

"Ok, sure, get the temperature just right and I'll be there!"

Roxy started shuffling in her bag for her shower gel when she found a note on the floor. It was written in blue ink, and read the words: 'You're dead!'

Roxanna hid it behind the crack in the wall, hoping to forget about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Roxanna stepped back into her flat in New York after another exhausting week at Raw. She only had one day to prepare for the meeting of Randy's parents.

'At least if anything goes wrong, I'll be able to get home quickly.' she mused to herself. Raw was to be held in New York tomorrow night and was glad of this. She was waiting for Randy to call her, he always did most evenings to see what she was up to. It was obvious she meant a lot to him, and she was only too happy to be in a relationship where someone cared for her.

Lost in her thoughts, her phone rang.

"Hey baby!" she giggled.

"Yes, Miss Richards, It's your Father not your lover!" Eric growled.

"Oh sorry! So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Not a lot, just a rumour I've heard."

"Oh, what's that?"

"You're meeting Mr & Mrs Bob Orton tomorrow night, am I right?"

"Yeah so what has this got to do with you?"

"Don't you think that you should fly your Mother over here and then you and your boyfriend could accompany me and her out for the evening?"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Mum never, ever, wants to set eyes on you again!"

"Look, it's only fair that Randy meets me out of work hours and he has a right to know your Mother."

"I don't think he even wants to be in the same business as you, like many people, let alone the same restaurant!"

"Fine, have it your way, for now anyway! Goodbye."

"Bye." she muttered putting the phone down.

One thing was still on Roxy's mind though; the letter that read 'You're dead!' on it. She figured it could have just been a practical joke or something, nothing to worry about.

Then the phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked, no one replied. 'Strange.' she thought.

The same thing though happened every 5 minutes. Half an hour later...

"WHAT?"

"Geez, sorry!"

"Oh, Randy, I'm sorry, someone just keeps prank calling me that's all!"

"No it's ok! So, apart from that, what are you up to?"

"Not a lot, waiting for some decent music to come on the TV."

"There is that documentary at 9 about Black Sabbath!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tape it to be honest, I'm shattered, I need my beauty sleep!"

"Not that you need any!"

"That was so sweet, thank you!"

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?"

"Well I can think of a couple of things! So are we still ok for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah as far as I know, everything's still on."

"I just had 'Dad' ring me up."

"Oh, what did _he_ want?"

"Not a lot, but he wanted to take us and my Mum out one evening. I said Mum would never lay eyes on him again!"

"I would like to meet your Mum though, see if she is asgorgeous as you!"

"Stop it!"

"What? Can't I even give my girl a compliment?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm getting another call coming through, see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, love you!"

"Love you too!" Roxanna said before answering the next call.

She should have guessed that it would be the mystery caller! This carried on for over an hour.

"For fuck sakes! That's it I'm unplugging you!" she shouted, before heading of to her bedroom, alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Randy got to Raw particularly early. He wanted to speak to Roxanna about his parents one last time before hand.

"Rox, how are you?" He asked grabbing her from behind.

"Ummm fine! Why what's happened?"

"Not a lot I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm still willing and able to come." She replied, turning around to face him.

"Ok, they'll probably want to ask you about your childhood and stuff. My Mom's a nurse and my Dad was a Wrestler. One thing not to do is to get my Dad started on Politics or ECW, he might complain about the new Hardcore kinda thing. With my Mum, don't talk about people dying or anything, with the profession she is in, it's one of the worst things you could talk about with her!"

"Ok, I won't mention the War either!" Roxy replied sarcastically.

"Good, that's my girl!" Randy said kissing a sighing Roxanna. "What's up?"

"What happens if for some reason your parents hate me, and I don't mean hate as in 'I can't stand peas in my rice' kinda hate, I mean _real_ hate?"

"Nah, that won't happen, they'll love you just like I do!"

"Ok, now I am worried!" Roxy laughed.

"You know what I mean! Listen, I've got to go and get prepared for my match later, my parents will be here by the end of Raw so we can hit the restaurant, ok?"

"See ya later!" She smooched as Randy walked away.

"Hi Roxanna!" A voice shouted from behind the doorway.

"Eugene, hi, so how are you?"

"Good, very good, I just got the limited edition Hulk Hogan figure!"

"Wow, good for you Eugene! Listen, you're not mad at me coz I'm still dating Randy, right?"

"No, do whatever's best for you!" Eugene said happily.

"Thank-you. Have you got a match tonight?"

"No not that I know of, why?"

"Just wondering. When's William coming back?"

"In a few weeks, I think, not that long to go."

"Hey, maybe you could get a shot at the Tag Team Championships when he gets back!"

"That will never happen."

"Why not?"

"Uncle Eric wouldn't allow it!" Eugene said sadly.

"Listen, leave it with me and I'll see what I can do, ok?"

"Thank you Roxy!" Eugene said hugging her.

Roxanna walked to her locker room where an unwelcome visitor was waiting for her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was only dropping your mail off!" Her Father exclaimed.

"Now you can go, can't you?"

"No need to be so short with me dear! What was you talking to Eugene about?"

"He was hoping to get a shot at the Tag Team Championships with William Regal when he returns."

"Forget it!"

"Why?"

"I don't want someone like Eugene to represent the Raw brand!"

"What do you mean, 'like Eugene'?"

"Miss Richards, in case you haven't noticed, Eugene is an embarrassment! People like him shouldn't even be in the WWE, let alone getting a shot a Championship belt."

"That's a load of shit if I've ever heard any! How can you say that?"

"Quite easily, coz It's true!"

"It's not and I know it isn't! Look, of you only came to drop my mail off than that's fine, now you can leave!"

"No actually I've got something else to discuss with you."

"Oh yeah, what like?"

Meanwhile, Randy's match was first on the show. He was just putting his finishing touches to his tie when he heard a knock at his locker room door.

"Come in."

"Randy, sweetie, how are you?"

"Mom, Dad, you're here early!"

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" his Father Bob asked him.

"No, not at all! Come in and take a seat!"

His Father took his Son's advice, but his Mother didn't.

"Where's the lucky lady?" Elaine asked her Son as she fiddled with his tie.

"Possibly in her locker room, just let me grab my jacket and then we can go and find out."

In Roxanna's locker room, Eric had just left. She was trying hard to forget about what she's just been talking about. Roxy heard a knock at the door and shoved her mail in her handbag as she grabbed her jacket.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Roxanna!" he sad putting his arm around her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Randy's Mom said, kissing her on the cheeks.

"Yeah we've heard so much about you!" Bob said, shaking her hand.

"I've seen and heard a lot about you two too."

"Shall we get going?" Randy asked, before they all went and got in Randy's car.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy and Bob sat up front while Roxanna and Elaine sat in the back.

"Looking forward to your match at SummerSlam?" Bob asked Randy.

"Yeah, should be awesome, I mean, Triple H is one of the best in the business!"

"How much money did he give you to say that?" Roxy laughed, with Elaine bursting out into fits of giggles.

"Good one Roxanna dear!" Elaine commented.

"At least someone liked it!" Randy muttered.

"Oh c'mon it was only a joke!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So how much did it set him back?" Bob asked again.

"We're here!" Randy said, pulling into a parking space doing his best to avoid the question.

Once inside, Randy, Roxanna, Bob and Elaine got their jackets taken off them and were seated by the waiters. Randy and Roxanna sat next to each other with his parents sitting opposite.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Bob questioned.

"Are you two drinking alcohol?"

"I really don't mind." Roxy replied slightly nervously, before Randy put his hand on top of hers.

"You can have whatever." Bob said trying to put her at ease.

"Ummm, just mineral water please." She responded.

"Mineral water?" Bob scowled.

"No, no, no, what Roxy meant was Vodka!" Randy replied for her.

'Really?" she thought to herself.

"Elaine, what do you want sweetie?" Bob asked is wife of many years.

"A glass of red wine please."

Just then, their waiter came, desperate to take their order.

"What can I get for everyone?"

"One Vodka, two glasses of red wine and a pint of beer please." Bob said.

"And for starters?"

"4 Caesar Salads followed by lobster."

"If you want to come and pick your lobsters, come in pairs ok."

Randy and Roxy went hand in hand to pick their food.

"Will you stop being so nervous?" Randy asked her gently.

"Yeah, I'm trying for them to like me."

"They will love you!" He answered, kissing her on her cheek.

They went and sat down before Randy's parents went to pick their lobsters. The drinks had arrived and, hen they came back, Elaine started another conversation.

"So Roxy, you grew up in England, yes?"

"Sure did."

"Which part?"

"Well, I was born in Scotland but mainly grew up in the Capital City of London."

"I've been to London many times, it's quite a good place to wrestle." Bob continued.

"When do you next go to England Randall?" Elaine asked her Son.

"Not to long away, I think sometime in the Summer, definitely before the end of the year."

"You'll be able to show Randy what the UK is like won't you Roxy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Yeah, I've been there but not for a holiday, maybe we could get some time of so I can meet your Mom?"

"OK, it depends if Mr. Bishoff will let us though."

"You don't call him Father at all?" Bob asked.

"No, after all, he never has actually acted like a Dad should do."

"Is that the reason you came to the States?" Elaine queried.

"Yes for some reason, I wanted to meet him." Roxy sighed.

Randy saw how unhappy Roxy was with the topic of conversation.

"Mom, come with me to the bar to pick out a Bottle of Champagne?"

"Sure Son." Elaine said getting up off her chair.

At the bar...

"Mom, can we not talk to Roxy about her past, it makes her gloomy."

"Ok, I'll try not to. You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, she really means a lot to me!" Randy replied dreamily.

Back at the table...

"Would you like to be inducted into the Hall of Fame?"

"Of coarse, it's the ultimate honour that a wrestler can have."

"I hope Randy wins next Sunday!" Roxy cooed.

"If he has faith in himself, he can do anything."

Randy and Elaine returned to the table.

"They're gonna bring it with the food." Randy said.

* * *

About 3 hours later, Roxy was back at her apartment in New York. She was waiting for Lita to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lita, it's me."

"Hi, so how'd it go?"

"Good."

"Just good, or very good?"

"Very good I guess."

"Did you spill anything on Bob or Elaine?"

"No."

"Well everything much have gone great!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Did they seem to like you?"

"I think so, it's hard to tell isn't it?"

"I guess but I've got something to cheer you up."

"oh, what is it?"

"You know that I'm a member of the Green Day fan club?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well they are doing an exclusive gig to all fan club members where they shall play all their new stuff and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Cool, but why aren't you taking Matt?"

"I dunno, I thought we could have a girls night out. What d'ya say?"

"Ok, but when is it?"

"Not this Sunday, the Sunday after."

"You're on!" Roxy yelled excitedly

* * *

Please Rate, I'm actually wondering if anyone is still reading -and enjoying- this story! 


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, keep 'em coming! I promise that the story WILL pick up, I have a few tricks up my sleeve :)

* * *

This Sunday was to be the biggest day in Randy Orton's young career. Not only was he facing one of the legends of the Wrestling business, he was getting his first shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. If he won, he'd be the youngest Champion in the WWE's illustrious history.

If that pressure wasn't bad enough, the man he would be facing was none other than his mentor, 'The Game' Triple H. He, along with Ric Flair, had taught Randy most of what he knew and watching Raw back from the past Monday made Randy feel sick to his stomach.

The 24 year old pulled up on the car park at the back of his girlfriends apartment. Roxanna didn't know that her lover would be paying her a visit.

She was sat at home flicking aimlessly through the music channels. Half of them had nothing but shit on it and one channel was playing old episodes of 'Saved by the Bell' a reminder of Roxy's painful youth. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. Pulling up her dark, denim blue jeans, she strolled over to the door as if next week would do.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked with surprise.

"Have you watched Raw from Monday?"

"No, why, what's the matter with it? Do you want me to watch it?"

Randy forced the tape into Roxanna's hand as she pressed the power button on her video player. They both sat down in unison, before watching the recap of their show.

_Flashback; Monday night Raw:_

_Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista were making their way to the ring. The crowd were once again booing the faction, called Evolution._

_Triple H demanded a microphone before speaking to the audience._

_"This Sunday, this Sunday as you know will be SummerSlam, one of the biggest PPV's of the year. As usual, I shall be in the main event. What's different about this particular programme is that a Father is up against his Son. Yes, I'm taking on Randy Orton, a guy that I have took from being absolutely nothing to being great. But great doesn't mean you're champion material. It doesn't mean that you are the best in the business, hell it doesn't even mean that you are worthy of holding a Title such as this one!" Triple H spoke, holding the championship above his head._

_"Randy, you're good, in fact you're great. You've gotta be great to defeat 19 other Raw Superstars to be in the main event at a PPV. But I can't just help thinking that was just luck. Luck is a funny thing, as I've told you many times young Orton, luck can run out on you just like that!" Triple H continued, clicking his fingers "Guys like Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Mick Foley, Steve Austin and even The Rock have based their whole careers around luck. Sure, them five guys have had a moderate amount of success, but none as great as me, Triple H. Now you can go out with your little bitch of a girlfriend, have fancy meals out with your parents, but with that kind of attitude, you can never make it to the top. Why? Coz there will always be someone better to stop you. Come this Sunday Randy, you will learn why they call the best in the business, you'll learn why they call me the Game. And, although you have been like a Son to me, I can always slap you right back down to where you came from. Why? Coz I'm your Father and I'mthat damn good!" Triple H proclaimed, dropping the microphone before heading off to the back._

_End of Flashback._

"Who the fuck does he think he is calling a bitch?"

"I knew you would say that!" Randy said.

"You have to beat him Randy, show him what you're made of, show him that you don't take shit from nobody!"

"You know what Roxy, that is exactly what I'm gonna do!" Randy replied, with an evil glint in his eye.


	18. Chapter 18

Randy and Roxy were sat outside the arena in Randy's car. Randy felt sure it wasn't a good idea to travel with Evolution, especially after what they had said about Roxy about a week ago on Raw. Randy was obviously nervous and barely spoke all of the way to the arena. They had dumped all of their stuff at their separate hotel rooms about half an hour before hand. Randy was just sat staring at the arena. Roxy put her hand on his shoulder and started speaking quietly to him.

"Randy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess just nervous."

"You have every right to be but listen," she said, lifting his face to meet with hers "You can do it, ok? You just have to believe that's all."

"I know, I know." he insisted, before they both got out of the car and walked into the arena.

Randy made his way to his locker room. Roxy went to try and find her Father to give him an answer to his question on Monday.

"Mr Bishoff about what you asked me on Monday...I don't want to it's not right."

"What the hell do you mean it's not right? Women all around the country would be more than privileged..."

"Maybe, but it's just not for me! Look, let someone else have the spot ok?"

"Fine, but if you ever change your mind just say, ok?" Eric sighed.

"I doubt whether that will ever happen." Roxanna quoted before walking away from him.

In Randy's locker room, he was stretching before his important match when his mentor, Ric Flair walks in.

"Hey Randall, big match tonight huh?"

"It is indeed!" Randy replied, hugging his team mate.

"Remember, you've worked hard to get where you are today."

"I certainly have."

"Triple H has worked harder though."

"What? How d'ya mean?"  
"C'mon Randy, Triple H, unlike you, was not born into wrestling. He had to pull and tear to get where he is today. Plus, he has over come a major injury."

"I appreciate that."

"Good, tonight just remember who you will be in the ring with!" Ric added, before walking out to face Eugene.

Half an hour later, Randy was waiting to enter the ring as the video footage of the run up to the match played. Roxy was stood with Randy, waiting to accompany him to ring side. Eric Bishoff barged past both of them and grabbed a microphone before he started speaking.

"Listen, before this match starts, I just want to say something. The states couldn't be higher, hell they couldn't get any bigger. No one and I repeat NO ONE is allowed at ringside until this match is officially over. I don't care if you are Ric Flair, Batista or Roxanna no one is to be at ringside until the bell rings signifying the end of the match. Lets get this show going!"

Randy's new theme music hit the arena.

"Roxy, I can't do this..."

"Yes you can, look you've won matches before without me, now you can do it again!" Roxanna spoke before kissing Randy on the lips as he made his way through the curtains.

Triple H walks up to the backstage area where Roxy was still stood.

"Good luck." Roxy told the multiply time World Heavyweight Champion.

"Like I've said before, I don't need luck!" Hunter arrogantly pointed out before walking into the sold out stadium.

The match its self was awesome, the audience were really into it. Both men gave it everything they had and more. Many times Randy blocked the Pedigree and Triple H blocked the RKO on a few occasions too. Towards the end of the match, the referee, Earl Hebner got knocked over by Triple H barging into him. In this time, Randy hit Triple H with the RKO and got a generous 3 count but there was no referee to declare this. Both men laid on the canvas, trying to get as much air as possible into their lungs at once. Triple H was the first to his feet and hit the Pedigree on a near unconscious Randy. He also got a good 3 count on his opponent before a referee came running into the ring. Unfortunately, Randy kicked out after 2 and a half. Randy stood up before falling back into the new referee who got knocked to the ground along with Randy. At this time, Earl Hebner, the original referee, had managed to regain himself. Triple H tried to pin Randy but just couldn't keep him down for the 3 count. Triple H stood up before arguing with the referee. Then, out of no where, Randy stood up and RKO-ed Triple H 1-2-3 to become the new Heavyweight Champion of the World!

Roxanna couldn't believe it and rushed down to the ring to congratulate Randy. Earl gave the title to Randy as the young couple stood in the ring together, visibly ecstatic at what had just occurred.

A few hours later, Roxy and Randy returned to the hotel where they were both still on cloud 9.

"Well, I guess this is where the evening ends." Randy said with a hint of disappointment.

"Not necessarily!" Roxy urged, leading Randy into his hotel room.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Roxanna woke up with a start.

"Room Service!" a voice called, knocking on the door at the same time.

Roxy looked at the clock. It was quarter to 9 in the morning.

"Yeah, just a minute!" she whispered, trying not to wake her sleeping boyfriend up.

She unwrapped his arm from around her and looked around for something to cover her up. She found her bra and panties from last night and slid Randy's crisp, white shirt over the top of her. She couldn't be bothered to do the buttons up as she stumbled towards the door, opening it ever so softly.

"Ummm, champagne for Mr. Orton, can you sign for it?" He gawped at the barely dressed Miss Richards.

"Yes certainly." She said, turning around to sign the slip, hoping that the male stranger before her didn't get too much of an eyeful.

"I did get the right room didn't I?" The puzzled man asked, handing her the champagne.

"You certainly did!" She smirked closing the door.

By this time Randy had woken up. He had propped himself up in bed and was admiring the view before him.

"Baby, who was that?" The confused Champion asked.

"Some jobber man from room service with champagne. Look, it has a card with it." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What does it say?" Randy asked curiously before joining Roxy at the end of the bed, kissing her neck as she read the card.

_"To Randy. Congratulations on becoming 'The Man'. We never doubted you for a second! Signed Evolution. _Someone pass me a vomit bag!" Roxy laughed, handing the note to Randy.

"At least Triple H isn't really mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you? It's called development, growth, progression. It's called Evolution!" Roxy said fairly cheekily.

"Yeah I guess you are right," Randy considered. "So, d'ya wanna drink it now, to continue the celebration?" Randy asked, hugging Roxy tightly.

"You can."

"Why won't you?"

"C'mon, Hunter brought it for you not me!"

"Hey, whatever's mine is yours." Randy spoke before kissing her again.

Hours later, the young couple arrived hand in hand at Raw. Randy kind of was hoping that he didn't have to wrestle tonight, he knew that he wasn't up to it and thought that it would be best no to for at least a week. His body was still kind of hurting from the match last night but Roxy seemed to make everything better. Randy watched as his love interest spoke to her best friend, Lita.

"Where were you last night girl? I called your hotel room and your mobile but you didn't answer."

"Ummm, no reason." Roxy said, rather unconvincingly.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Where you were last night." Lita said, folding her arms.

Roxy hesitated. She didn't want people to know...

"C'mon Rox, I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Ok, ok, ok, I was with Randy all night!"

"Doing what exactly?" Lita grinned.

"Can't you guess?"

"Yeah, I was only joking I hope you used protection!" Lita giggled, watching closely as Roxy turned bright red.

"Of corse we did!" Roxy whispered.

"Congratulations Randy!" Lita shouted before walking away still giggling.

About an hour into Raw, Roxy was talking to Randy about her and Lita's night out on Sunday to an intimate Green Day gig when Mr 4 Real, Chris Benoit walks over to them.

"Orton, nice title you've got there. It reminds me of when I won that exact same belt at Wrestlemania 20. Oh yeah and when I lost it at Bad Blood. Remember that? Remember how you screwed me out of the title?"

How could Randy forget...

_Flashback, Bad Blood, June 2004;_

_The referee was once again knocked down. Triple H and Chris Benoit were lying motionless on the canvas. Suddenly, Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton all ran down to the ring. They started pummelling on Benoit. Then, they grabbed Chris' own title and hit him smack bang right between his eyes. Randy dragged his leaders arm and laid it over Chris' body before waking the referee up. 1-2-3 and Triple H was the new World Heavyweight Champion as Evolution smiled on in delight._

_End of Flashback._

Randy remembered how hallow that made him feel and how awful it felt ruining a man's dream. It just wasn't right, nor fair.

"If I remember rightly, I never got to fulfil my re-match clause in my contract," Chris continued "And our General Manager Eric Bishoff has just sanctioned a match for next week; Chris Benoit vs Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship. Oh yeah, and there is no need to thank me!" Chris laughed before walking away.

"Shit!" was all Randy could think of to say.


	20. Chapter 20

It was now over two weeks since Randy Orton had become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history. He was starting to get worried. He's heard about what had happened at the Green Day gig last night and hadn't heard anything from Roxanna all today. Neither her nor Lita had arrived at Raw and it was just over two hours before he would have to defend his title against one of the best in the business, Chris Benoit. Worst still, Eric Bishoff was mad, and I mean fuming.

Randy was stood just outside his locker room, which was right next to Eric's office when suddenly, the two women dash into the building, looking more than just a little flustered.

"Rox, are you ok?" Randy asked, cupping Roxy's head in his hands.

"Fine I guess."

"What's that under your left eye?"

"It's nothing really." She said hugging Randy tightly.

Then, Eric stormed out of his office.

"Lita, Roxanna, in here NOW!" He yelled.

Roxy and Lita cowardly walked into his office.

"What the hell happened last night at that...that thing you went to?"

"Not a lot." Lita muttered.

"Something must have happened to see my Daughter and one of my top Women Superstars on National Television!"

"Please, we can explain!" Roxy begged.

"Go on then I'm dying to hear!" Eric grumbled, sitting down.

_Flashback, Green Day gig from the night before._

_Roxy and Lita both arrived at the sold out arena where the rock stars would be playing later that night. They were both extremely excited, considering they would be some of the first people to hear their new songs from the 'America Idiot' album. Everyone in the arena was totally excited, and more than ready to hear their heroes perform._

_After picking up some official merchandise, Roxy and Lita went to find their seats. They were quite close to the stage, not to close, but close enough. The concert was due to start at 9 o'clock and it was only ten minutes to go before the show started._

_By this time, everyone had found their seats and were desperately waiting for the band to perform. Time ticked on. It was eventually half past nine and still no sign of the band. The fans started chanting 'Green Day' for another hour. Then, just as Roxy and Lita were about to leave, a short man dressed in a green polo shirt and dirty denim jeans walks on the stage._

_"It is with the deepest regret that I have to inform you that Green Day cannot perform tonight due to Billy Joe sustaining a throat injury. I'm sorry." The man spoke._

_Suddenly, someone shouted 'RIOT' and all hell broke loose. People were throwing bottles, lighters, anything you name it at the stage. The stage catches fire._

_"We have to get out of here!" Lita said with panic._

_As they were trying to escape, Roxy got hit just below the eye with some shattered glass._

_"Are you ok?" Lita calls, helping her best friend up._

_"Let's just get out of here!" Roxy responded, trying to get to her feet. _

_As the two women get out of the arena, they were arrested by the police._

_End of Flashback._

"In the end, Roxy had to go to the hospital to get under her eye stitched up and I had to get us out of jail."

"Will you be needed in court?" Eric asked, sounding as if he cared a little.

"No. They said that our stories matched with other people's and since I was nearly blinded in my left eye." Roxy said.

"Are you ok now?" Her Father asked sounding slightly worried.

"I guess thanks."

"Well, I think that it would do you both good to go home for the evening. I want you both to be well rested since you are going over to England in in a few weeks. Listen, I might not be at that show and it seems that Vince has chose both you and Eugene to be in charge Roxanna. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes certainly." Roxy replied, sounding happier than she had been.

"Good, well see you next week." Eric smiled, holding the door open for both ladies.


	21. Chapter 21

Randy was now worried. His girlfriend could have been blinded at a concert she went to with out him and had to have stitches without him by her side and was nearly sent to jail.

'Mental note to self; never let Roxy and Lita go out alone ever again.' he thought to himself as he made his was down to the ring.

This was to be Randy's first title defence and didn't know if he could beat the 18 year veteran, Chris Benoit, especially not while having Roxanna on his mind constantly. Never the less, he made his way to the ring desperate to prove he was not to be a one match wonder.

The match was obviously going to be a lot different to his match with Triple H. Triple H would think of strategies to hit his opponent out of their comfort zone while Benoit would just lock a load of submissions and throws onto his opponent.

The match, like his title victory match, swung both ways from time to time. Benoit was one of the toughest in the business, pound for pound, and couldn't be intimidated. Randy was intimidated and nervous that he couldn't keep a hold of the belt.

In the end, Randy managed to hit the second RKO of the match to pick up the win. Benoit a few seconds later stood up and extended his hand to the 24 year old. Randy shook his opponents match.

"You earned that belt," Benoit said "And you did it without your cronies." Benoit left the ring as Randy continued to celebrate.

A few moments later, Evolution came to the ring with bottles of champagne and big grins on their faces. Triple H and Ric Flair both took it in terns to hug their team mate as Batista hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

Triple H smiled at his apprentice. deep down how ever, he was grimacing at the man that had taken his title away. He gave Randy the thumbs up as he held the title over his head. That thumbs up however soon turned into a thumbs down.

Randy should have seen it coming. He crashed to the ground from Batista delivering a Queen's suplex. Ric and Batista held Randy up as Triple H thumped him harder and harder each time. The fans were booing like crazy, they couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Then, Triple H got Randy's belt and smashed it into his head, busting him wide open. the remaining three Evolution member's stood there laughing at Randy.

Ric and Batista left but before Hunter left, he yelled "Orton, I'm coming for MY title!"

Randy was left in a pool of his own blood, not knowing what to do.

After receiving stitches in his head, he went back to his hotel room alone. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought about why they had just betrayed him. Was Hunter really that shallow to believe the title was just his? 'I should know the answer to that one!' Randy sighed leaning back onto the soft, cool bed sheets. Just then his phone rang. He debated for a few moments whether to answer it or not. He thought about it for a second before searching for his phone in his pocket. He tried to focus his attention on the screen. It was Roxanna.

"Babe, are you ok?" She asks, shaking as she did so.

"I've got to admit I've been better."

"Listen, I wish I could have been there, but Eric sent me home and..."

"Rox, Rox, Rox, It's ok, I'll be fine, nothing that I can't handle. I'm glad you weren't there, you might have been beaten up too."

"Quite possibly. What do we do now?"

"I have no idea sweetie, no idea at all."


	22. Chapter 22

A week had passed since Evolution betrayed Randy. Since then, they had wanted his to just hand the title over to Triple H like it was no big deal. Did he? Hell no! Instead, Hunter got a face full of spit from his former apprentice, just like Mick Foley had months before.

Today however would be the day when both the Raw and Smackdown Superstars would be travelling over to England to perform their respected shows for the first time. Many superstars were looking forward to the new challenge, others weren't. Some people didn't like the idea of both show's superstars flying on the same plane and to be honest, neither did Vince McMahon. Never the less, tensions were rising as well as anticipation.

Everyone was waiting to board the plane including Randy. While him and Roxanna should have been waiting at the boarding gate, Roxy was stood in the Ladies toilet throwing up for the third time that morning. She's been feeling sick recently and had bad stomach ache. Eventually, she came out as Randy took her hand.

"Are you ok now?"

"I guess, man, my stomach hurts!" Roxanna said, clenching her stomach.

After boarding the plane, they went to find their seats. Lita managed to trade seats with Victoria so she could sit behind Roxy and Randy near the toilets towards the rear of the plane.

"So you're meeting Roxy's Mom Randy huh?"

"Yeah, at long last."

"How are you feeling Roxy?" Lita asked.

"Ok." She murmured slowly, closing her eyes for the take off.

"You know, you are usually good on planes, what's different?" Lita questioned.

"I dunno."

"It could be a virus." Randy suggested.

"Yeah, it'll go away in a few days." Roxy said, trying to sound more comfortable.

"Or appendicitis." Lita said, putting chewing gum in her mouth.

The 18 year olds head shot up as she opened her petrified ridden eyes as she looked at Lita.

"What?" Lita looked shocked.

"That probably wasn't the best thing to say." Randy indicated to Lita.

"Sorry!" Lita said, biting her lip.

Roxy instead decided she should try and forget about her stomach problems. She decided to get her CD player out of her bag and started listening to Incubus. She rested her head on Randy's muscle bound chest and felt safe by his side. After the album finished she decided to go to sleep. After a few moments, she felt desperately sick again and darted straight to the toilet, waking Lita and Randy up at the same time!

After she finished her business, there was a queue waiting to go into the bathroom. At the front of the line was Smackdown superstar and former WWE Champion, Kurt Angle.

"Gee, are you ok?" He asked the young lady he wasn't that familiar with.

"Fine, I guess, thank you."

"Hey don't mention it! I'm Kurt Angle, Olympic Gold Medallist." He said, willing to shake her hand.

"I'm ummm Roxanna Richards." she said, accepting his hand shake.

"Oh yeah you are Eric Bishoff's daughter huh?"

"Yeah unfortunately!" She laughed in unison with Kurt.

"I heard what happened at the Green Day gig. How's your eye? You needed stitches right?"

"Yeah, three of them. I had them taken out though a few days ago."

"It doesn't look bad or obvious or anything like that." Kurt reassures her.

"Thanks, I knew that I was good at putting make up on!"

Kurt and Roxy stood laughing for a moment when a person desperate for the toilet taps Kurt on the back...

"How long are you two gonna take coz I really need to go!" Val Venis said, holding his crotch.

"Fine! Well, I guess I'll see you around?" Kurt said, sounding quite annoyed.

"Yeah sure." Roxy said, walking back to her seat.

"Are you ok babe?" Randy asked Roxy.

"Fine now anyway."

"Why were you talking to Kurt Angle?" Lita asked.

"I dunno, he wanted to introduce himself that's all."

"Oh, ok."

Many hours and toilet trips later, the plane lands in England, and the superstars headed straight to their hotel rooms for the night. Roxy was nervous as the next day she was taking Randy to meet her Mother…


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Roxy woke up alone and showered bright and early. Just like yesterday, a rush of sickness fell over her and she couldn't understand it. She couldn't even stomach breakfast cos she felt so bad. At half past ten, she was meant to be meeting Randy in the foyer to meet her Mother, something she was not looking forward to at all.

It wasn't like her Mum was a hag or anything she was just, well, a little bit eccentric. When Roxy took her first boyfriend to meet her Mum, he got a little bit too scared and left the restaurant! Still, it didn't stop her Mummy from being loyal and cool with great ambition and drive.

Roxy walked down to the foyer to sit in the cool for a bit. He hotel room was stuffy and she felt bad enough as it was. She sat looking at her finger nails as the man she had formally met on the plane the day before came up to her and started talking to her.

"Hey Roxanna, you look nice where are you going?" Kurt Angle asked her.

"I'm going out with Randy to meet my Mum."

"Oh I see." Kurt said, sounding slightly disappointed "How are you feeling today?"

"A bit better than I did yesterday thanks."

Kurt seemed to be almost infatuated with her. She did look beautiful though. She was wearing a low cut black shirt with long, flowing sleeves a pair of trousers.

"I'd better get going." Kurt finally spoke.

"Where are you going today?"

"Radio 1 to promote Smackdown."

"Who's interviewing you?"

"Chris Moyles, what's he like?"

"He's ok he can be a bit overbearing at times!"

"Oh, in a few days I'm going to a Lincolnshire radio station called Lincs FM."

"Poor you!"

"Is it bad?"

"Extremely bad, who's interviewing you there?"

"Ummm, a guy called John Marshall."

"Oh, he's a wanker!"

"Ok, thanks for your help, have a nice time!" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah you too!"

Five minutes later, Randy managed to make his way to the foyer.

"Sorry I'm late." he apologised kissing her "How are you today?"

"Been better!"

"Have you been sick at all?"

"A little, not too much. "

"Do you still have stomach ache?"

"Not as bad as I did yesterday thankfully. I just spoke to Kurt Angle though…"

"What did he want?" Randy asked sceptically.

"Not a lot just to ask how I was and to ask me about some Radio show hosts that's all, just general conversation to pass the time that's it."

"Ok, well shall we get going?"

"Ok, lets get a taxis, we are meeting Mum at my old house then she will drive us to the restaurant."

Half an hour later, they finally arrive at Roxanna's house. Walking up the drive, Roxy has a few last words for Randy...

"Before we go in I would like to apologise for my Mother's sometimes over the top behaviour. Please leave your sanity at the door!"

"Will you relax, I'm sure me and your Mom will get on great!" Randy reassured before Roxy rang the door bell...


	24. Chapter 24

Randy and Roxanna waited at the door for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess she's not coming!" Roxy said, dragging Randy away from the door.

"Roxy!" A voice screeched.

"Mum, uh, hi!" Roxanna replied, turning around and walking back to the door.

"Oh and this must be Randy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs, ummm..."

"Miss Richards, just call me Charlotte though!" Charlotte said, shaking Randy's hand before letting them walk into the house.

The home itself was immaculate, everything spotless head to toe. Everything seemed to be fairly neutral, apart from a few splashes of colour here and there to add tone to the house.

"Mum, can I use your bathroom?"

"It's still your bathroom too sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine thanks." Roxy said, clutching her stomach as she headed to the toilet.

"What's the matter with her?" Charlotte asked.

"I dunno, she's been feeling unwell over the past few days and everything."

"Oh dear. Well, we'd better be making our way to the restaurant soon."

Roxy came slowly down the stairs, looking slightly pale.

"Are you ok babe?" Randy asked.

"I guess, well, shall we get going?"

"Of course!" Her Mother replied.

Ten minutes later, all three people were seated in the restaurant looking at the menu. Most of the good restaurants were only a few minutes drive away from the Richards residents.

"What can I get for you to drink?" The Waitress asked all three people.

"A bottle of ice cold white wine, what do you want Randy?" Charlotte asked.

"Ummm just diet coke please, extra cold."

After the waitress had got their drinks, they placed their orders. Afterwards, Charlotte tried to strike a conversation with her guests.

"So Roxy, how are you enjoying America?"

"It's not a lot different to England to be honest with you."

"Randy, you're the World Heavyweight Champion. How's that going for you?"

"Fine until Evolution betrayed me!"

"You know, you haven't done your whole 'I'm the World Champ' speech yet. Do you want a slot this week on Raw to do so?" The weeks Raw GM, Roxy asked him.

"Ok, maybe I should!"

"How's your Father?" Charlotte asked. Roxy felt sorry for her Mum. Ever since she had been left standing at the alter by Eric Bishoff, she never had been able to construct a very good relationship with any other men. When she first heard Roxy was moving to America for a short while, she tried to convince her not to.

"He's fine, not in England though if that's what you are asking."

"Where is he then?"

"Business or something so me and Eugene get to be the co-GM's of Raw this week!"

"Wow honey, I'm impressed. Is Eugene in England?"

"Yeah, he is with William Regal at the minute seeing Buckingham Palace I think."

"He'll like that!" Charlotte laughed "Has he asked about me..."

"Mum, please don't start thinking about Eric again, he's not worth it, really he's not."

"I was just wondering. You don't just get someone pregnant and propose to her before leaving her standing at the alter do you?"

"Ummm, I'll be back in a minute." Randy spoke, before leaving to go to the gents.

"So, you and Randy."

"What about us?"

"Are there any Wedding bells in the air?"

"No way, come on Mum, I'm only eighteen!"

"You can never be too young dear, never."

"Have you met anyone else since I've been away?"

"I have, he's name is Ian, he works for my company. We aren't actually dating but we both like each other."

"Why don't you just ask him out then?"

"One problem."

"Which is?"

"He's married."

"Oh, I see, that is a big problem!"

After Randy finally got back to the table, they ate lunch. Later, Charlotte took a packet at cigarettes from her bag.

"Would either of you like one?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke." Randy said.

"Ok, what about you Roxy?"

"Nah, I'm trying to quit."

"I should really, but it's so difficult when a lot of my business partners smoke too."

After paying, they went back to Charlottes house for a few drinks.

"Do you want to see my old room, Randy?" Roxy cooed.

"Sure." He said helping his girlfriend up.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Charlotte giggled.

They walked up about three flights of stairs until they came to a closed door. Roxy fiddled with the door knob and walked in. The walls were covered in vintage posters, mainlyglam rock and indie music. Randy looked around and then he came to a wall dedicated to one person…

"I never knew you liked Shawn Michaels?" Randy said.

"Yeah, he's my favourite of all time…except for you of coarse!"

"Thanks honey!" Randy said cuddling her.

After a while, it started to get dark outside.

"Wow, it's ten o'clock already!" Roxy said, hearing the clock chime "We'd better get going. Just give me a minute, there's something I want to get from upstairs."

As Roxy walked away, Randy followed her with his eyes.

"You really like her huh?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yes, she's very special to me."

"I get the impression the feelings mutual."

"I really hope so."

"I'm sure it is. Randy, I can tell when my daughter is in love and I can safely say that she only has eyes for you."

"Thank you Charlotte."

"Right are we ready to go?" Roxy said, strolling into the room.

"Yes I guess so."

"Thank you for coming, it was a pleasure meeting you Randy." Charlotte said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, it was a pleasure meeting you too." Randy replied.

"Bye Mum!"

"Bye Roxy, and if you want to, come and say bye before you go back to America, ok?"

"If I can and if I've got time then yes I will!" she said, giving her Mum one last kiss and a hug before leaving her childhood home and going back to her lonely hotel room…


	25. Chapter 25

Tonight was the night that not only would Randy be confronting the World about his title, Roxy would be the co-General Manager of Raw for the evening along with Eugene.

Raw was about to begin and Roxy and Eugene made their way to the ring to discuss tonight's occurrences.

"Hello England, it's good to be back!" Roxy introduced the show at the Wembley Arena, London.

"This is the first ever Raw in the UK, so we need to make it special!" Eugene said slowly.

"Tonight, we shall start things of with the Tag Team belts being decided as La Resistance, the reigning Champions, take on my cousin Eugene and England's own William Regal!"

The crowd cheered for both Eugene and William Regal.

"Next, will be a one on one match between Y2J Chris Jericho and Edge!" Eugene announced. "Also tonight, one on one, Kane will be facing Batista one on one!"

"And you main event for tonight will be dream team vs dream team as Evolution's Ric Flair and former World Heavyweight Champion Triple H will be facing the team of HBK Shawn Michaels and the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton! Let's get this show on the road!" Roxy smiled, obviously happy and comfortable with that nights position.

First of all Randy made his way down to the ring to talk about his title.

"As you all know, last month at SummerSlam, I defeated one of the very best in the business to become the World Heavyweight Champion, something that takes a lot of guts and determination, even more so when the guy you were facing was your mentor and one time friends. But that all changed, that all changed. You see, the night you assaulted me after my brutal match with Chris Benoit, I made a promise to myself and that was to take down Evolution, one by one. But hell, I'm not gonna do that. Instead of staring with Batista or Ric Flair, I'm starting with you Triple H. This Sunday, there is a little pay per view called 'Unforgiven' and I couldn't help notice that there wasn't a main event booked. So my opponent is gonna be you Triple H, and the only thing I want is revenge. Revenge for what you made me do while in Evolution, revenge for doing what you did to me a few weeks ago when you left me bleeding in the middle of this very ring. And more importantly, revenge for you calling my girlfriend a bitch coz the only bitch I can see around here is you Hunter!" Randy declared before dropping the microphone and heading to the back.

Roxy was the only person in the office when Triple H came barging in.

"ORTON!"

"Randy isn't in here, would you like me to take a message?" Roxy said sarcastically, clutching a pen and paper.

Triple H started to laugh, before circling the eighteen year old with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Foxy Roxy, ummm, my, my, my we are full of ourselves aren't we, hum? How dare you say I'm the former World Heavyweight Champion!"

"It's true though isn't it?"

"I hope you just know what your little boyfriend has let himself in for this Sunday."

"Oh he does!"

"The beating of a life time! And when we've finished with him, it looks like we should take out the scraps!" Triple H continued, looking Roxanna up and down before Randy walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Randy asked furiously.

"Nothing, just talking to your lady." Triple H laughed, before patting Randy's belt and walking out of the room.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, it's ok, he just started sprouting more crap than usual!"

"Don't worry, the teardown of Evolution is gonna start by the end of tonight!" Randy said confidently.

Before Randy and Shawn's match they, along with others, had come up with an Evolution master plan. Before hand, Eugene and Regal vowed revenge this Sunday after La Resistance cheated to win yet again. There would also be a Diva's over the top rope Battle Royal. Next, was to be the main event...

Everything started smoothly with the match going backwards and forwards but the referee got distracted by Ric Flair, allowing Batista to dash into the ring to hit HBK over the head with a chair. As Batista walked back up the ramp looking extremely happy with himself, members of the locker room blocked the door including Shelton Benjamin, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit and William Regal. From out of no where, Eugene dashed down to the rind grasping a chair and knocked Triple H out with it, allowing Shawn to get the pin to the count of three.

After the match, a bloody Triple H stared Randy Orton down with both men shouting about revenge. But who will come out of the match with the grandest prize of them all, the World Heavyweight Championship?


	26. Chapter 26

Today was to be the last day in which all of the WWE Superstars will be in England. Many were excited about going back home, a few weren't. Roxy was starting to regret leaving her Mum in England, so she decided that she would pass up the offer of going for a ladies day out with Lita, Christy, Stacy and Victoria to go and visiting her old home before she went home. She was still sleeping when someone knocked at the door. Roxanna got up slowly, still feeling queasy, and answered the door.

"Hey babe!" Randy cooed holding her midriff and kissing her.

"Hi."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."  
"Do you still feel ill?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Lita said you weren't going out with them today. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go and spend the day with my Mum, you know before we head home tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Listen, if you need a lift back to the hotel tonight, ring my mobile, yeah? I'm going out with Cena and a few of the guys."

"I will."

"See you later. Say hi to your Mom for me, yeah?"

"Of course!" Roxy replied, closing the door before going in the bathroom to take a nice, long bath before meeting her long time best friend.

Roxy was just spraying perfume when another knock came at the door.

'No doubt it will either be Lita trying to convince me to go out with them or Randy asking me something!' she thought, opening the door.

"Hi Roxanna!"

"Hello Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Not a lot, I was just wondering..."

"What?"

"Would you like to go out for a drink with me later on? After Smackdown? Just as friends, nothing more, nothing less I promise!"

"Gee, I'm sorry Kurt I'm spending the day with my Mum, you know before we head home."

"Oh, ok then!" Kurt said, visibly disappointed.

"Maybe another time yeah?"

"Sure, well, have a good day!"

"Thanks Kurt!" Roxy said, closing the door behind her.

She was beginning to think that Kurt had a school boys crush on her. The Olympic Gold Medallist was always trying to talk to her, and it was beginning to freak her out slightly.

'Better ask my Mum about it." She thought, before getting a taxis to pick her up.

The night soon dawned on everyone and, after the end of Smackdown, the lads were sat in an English Pub. John Cena, Paul London, Rob Van Dam, Chris Jericho and others were sat at the table with Randy.

"What's the matter Randy?" Y2J asked his new friend.

"Nothing." he sighed.

"You've been staring at your phone all night." Paul noticed.

"Yeah bro, c'mon we know something's up, what is it?" Cena asked his good friend

"Do you think that Roxy even wants to go back to the US?"

"Why wouldn't she?" RVD asked.

"I dunno, I think coming back here has made her realise how much she misses her Mom and everything."

"She'll be fine when you get home, trust me." Cena reassured.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Is she still feeling sick?" Y2J asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe she ought to see a Doctor when you get home." RVD suggested.

"She won't go, I've tried while we've been over here and she doesn't want to go."

"Well, I'd still try and get her there, it could be serious." Paul commented.

"Yeah, you're right." Randy said, downing the rest of his pint.

Meanwhile, Roxy had made it back to her hotel room. It was one o'clock in the morning and her and her Mum had been reminiscing about the olden days. They even shared a few tears towards the end of the evening.

'I don't wanna go back to America!' she thought to herself, putting the final touches to her packing before organising a taxis to pick her up in five hours time.

The lads had finally got themselves back to their hotel rooms safely, put there were still three men plotting revenge for this Sunday. The men's names? Batista, Ric Flair and Triple H.


	27. Chapter 27

Finally Sunday had arrived and everyone had arrived safely back at home. Tonight was the night that both Triple H and Randy Orton declared revenge on each other. Roxy however was still feeling ill. Randy was quite frankly worried sick about his partner and begged her to go and see a doctor.

_Flashback, Friday morning:_

_Randy was visiting Roxy. He wanted to see how she was and to try and arrange for her to see a doctor. He was waiting at the door for a good few minutes before she came to the door._

_"Sorry, I was ..."_

_"At the toilets?"_

_"How did you know?" she asked him as he came through the door._

_"Coz you've been ill for a few weeks now. Roxy please, go and see a doctor."_

_"Randy, I'll be fine, trust me."_

_"Rox, I love you, that is why I want you to see a doctor. Will you just go and see one for me?"_

_"I promise if it hasn't cleared in a few days then yes, I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_End of Flashback._

Tonight, Randy had to have his head in the game. He would be facing the Cerebral Assassin himself, and no excuses could be made for him loosing. He didn't want to look like a joke. He didn't want to look weak by only keeping the belt for one month. He didn't want to bring shame to his family nor girlfriend.

Elsewhere, Eugene and William Regal had managed to capture the Tag Team titles.

"Hey Eugene, great match, you too William!"

"Thank you Roxanna!" Eugene clapped jumping up and down.

"Well done Eugene, without your Stone Cold Stunner and Rock Bottom, we might not be stood here now with these belts around our waists!" William Regal encouraged.

"I'll let you two go and get cleaned up." Roxy smiled, before walking to Randy's locker room.

On her way, she bumped into his opponent for the night.

"Hey Foxy Roxy!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well, it's either that or slut!" Triple H replied.

"You BASTARD!" Roxy yelled, slapping Triple H across the face.

Hunter stood there laughing for a few moments before touching the skin which had just been slapped.

"You know, someday you are gonna regret doing that!" he stated, walking away.

"Rox, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just do one thing for me tonight yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Beat the living hell out of him!"

"Of course but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You stay backstage, you do not come anywhere near ringside until I have regained my title, got it?"

"Must I?"

"Please Roxy."

"Ok, if I must." she said quite unconvincingly.

An hour later, it was finally time for the main event. Things started slowly, with Randy slapping Triple H across the face before spitting in his face once again. Hunter tried to retaliate but failed before getting slapped again by Randy. Left and right punches were exchanged between the two warriors and both tried to get the better of the other. Triple H had been working on Randy's leg and knee before putting him in a Figure 4 Leg Lock. After finally getting out of the hold Randy tried to get the RKO on Hunter before knocking the referee out of the ring.

Suddenly,Randy attempted to hit Triple H with the RKO but Hunter got hit with a low blow instead. Randy hit Triple H with the RKO hoping that he had brought himself some much needed time. Randy lay his arm over Triple H's chest before Batista and Flair ran to the ring. Randy got hit with a spine buster as Ric Flair found a steel chair. He hit Randy hard with it. Suddenly, the crowd erupted as Eugene and William Regal made there way to the ring only to get knocked down by Batista.

'What the hell should I do?" Roxy thought as she looked for a weapon of choice to accompany her to the ring.

The crowd once again cheered as Roxanna made her way to the ring, clutching a sledge hammer. She knocked both Ric and Batista out but, as he fell to the ground, Batista pushed Roxy into the steel ring post.

Randy by this time had regained consciousness and looked at the carnage on the outside of the ring.

"ROXY!" He screamed, before getting low blowed by Triple H and Pedigreed onto the steel chair. The referee got shoved back into the ring by Flair before The Game picked up the victory to become the New World Heavyweight Championship.

As Evolution celebrated as they walked up the ramp, Paramedics rushed to help Roxy, as did Randy. They gave her oxygen as they helped her up the ramp before putting both her and Randy into an ambulance.

Once arriving at the hospital, Randy explained to the doctors how she had been ill and had stomach ache for weeks. Randy was now sat in the waiting room, alone, worrying like crazy. He had very little idea what was wrong with Roxy and regretted not having her checked over before now. He sat in a near daze before her doctor, Dr Carlton, walked into the room.

"Where's Roxy? Is she ok? It's her appendix isn't it? Can I see her now before..." Randy rambled, standing up.

"Whoa, Mr Orton, calm down." Dr Carlton said, forcing the 24 year old to sit back down.

"What's the matter with my girlfriend? Is it her appendix or something?"

"No Mr Orton, it's something less complicated than that."

"Oh, ok what is it?"

"Randy, congratulations, your going to be a Father!"

* * *

Well done Viper-sa :) 


	28. Chapter 28

Randy was still sat with Dr Carlton. He was sat in silence trying to get the words into his brain.

"You mean, Roxy's pregnant?"

"Yes Mr Orton, she is."

"We...we only did it once."

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes but, I think it split in the middle or something."

"That would explain it then."

"Can, can I see her, please?"

"Of course Mr Orton." Dr Carlton said leading Randy to Roxy's hospital room. "I need to speak to both of you in a few minutes."

"Ok." Randy replied, opening the door slowly.

Roxy was laid on her side flicking aimlessly through a magazine. She looked a little shocked more than anything, as she looked up to see Randy stood near her. She smiled tiredly at Randy who pulled up a chair and grabbed her hand.

"Roxy, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Isn't it great news?"

"For who exactly?"

"For me, you, both of us!"

"Randy, I..." Roxy sighs before Dr Carlton walks in.

"Miss Richards, how are you feeling?"

"Felt better." She said bitterly.

"Oh, I uh, see. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead." Roxy replied flatly.

"When did you have your last period?"

"About 3 weeks ago."

"When did you and Mr Orton have sex?"

"5 weeks ago."

"What symptoms have you been suffering from?"

"Morning sickness, stomach cramps, boredom..."

"How old are you?"

"18 years, 5 months."

"I see." Dr Carlton muttered.

"Why is she so sick?" Randy asked the doctor.

"A lot of times, with a woman's first pregnancy, they suffer problems while their bodies get adjusted to the natural changes."

"Who said anything about this being my first pregnancy?" Roxy asked.

Randy looked up, shocked at what his girlfriend had just said.

"Relax, I was only joking." Roxy replied.

"Ummm, we'll need to keep you in over night just to see how you are doing but after that, if all's well, you can return home."

"Thanks Doctor." Randy said as Dr Carlton left the room.

Randy once again sat down next to Roxy. She didn't even look at him let alone speak. For some reason, she looked really pissed off about the whole thing.

"Rox are you ok?"

"Yeah just swell!" she replied sarcastically.

"Ok, what is up with you?"

"Ok, I want you to do something for me yeah? Think about this; say you were a happy 18 year old with a great boyfriend and new friends. You had struggled with relationships before, especially with closely connected blood relatives. Through out life, you had made a promise to your self not to get pregnant until your late 20's early 30's. You find yourself a guy who you thought had empathy for you. He doesn't even give you a reason for getting pregnant!"

"I'm sorry I should have told you my condom had split."

"You mean, you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah, but I'm real sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am..."

Before Roxanna could say anymore, Lita walked into the room.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Yes!" Roxy shouted in frustration.

"I'd better go." Randy said, getting up and attempting to kiss Roxy on the lips. He ended having to kiss her on the head "See you tomorrow babe."

"Whatever!" Roxy cried as he walked out the door.

"What just happened?" Lita asked.

"Oh my God, Lita..." Roxy sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey c'mon this isn't the Roxy I know. C'mon tell me what's happened."

"Well, you know me and Randy had sex?"

"Yeah?"

"And how we used protection?"

"Yes?"

"Well it didn't work, it split and now I'm pregnant with his kid!"

"Oh Roxy..." Lita said, hugging her young friend tightly.

"What the hell am I gonna do?"

"I dunno but I promise you I'll help every step of the way."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, that's what a best friends for!"

Meanwhile, Randy was sat outside on a bench. He couldn't believe how bad a day it had been. First of all he'd lost his World Title and now he might have lost his pregnant girlfriend. Astray in his thoughts, he didn't hear the person walking over to him.

"Hey Lita." He said, moving up so she could sit next to him "How's Roxy?"

"Asleep, at the minute."

"Oh. Is she still, uh, mad at me?"

"To be honest I don't think she is mad at you. She's just confused, it has come as a big, unwanted shock to her."

"Does she want to keep the baby?"

"She doesn't want an abortion if that's what you mean."

"What the fuck have I done?"

"Randy, you only had sex with her. So, your condom split and you should have told her. That's in the past, you both have to make a decision together about what you want, yes?"

"Ok, and thanks Lita."

"For what?"

"Putting everything into perspective for me."

"It's ok, she is as much my best friend as she is yours. Do you want a lift home?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with Rox and take her home tomorrow. Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime." Lita said before walking to her car.

A few minutes later, Randy went back to Roxy's hospital room. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep, so angelic. So different to how she was with Randy half an hour ago. Randy went and sat in the seat next to her bed again and gently drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Randy woke up without Roxy laying in bed.

"Rox, what are you doing honey?"

"Getting my stuff together."

"Oh, has the doctor cleared you?" Randy asked, stretching as he did so.

"No, but I'm discharging myself."

"Why? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can and I will! I can't stand this place it's awful!"

A few seconds later, Dr Carlton walked in.

"Ummm, Miss Richards, what are you doing?"

"Discharging myself, I'm well within my rights!"

"Ok, if you must. Listen, if you do have any problems, don't hesitate to visit yes?"

"Yeah."

As Roxy discharged herself, Dr Carlton held Randy back to have a quick word wth him.

"Mr Orton, if your girlfriends problems persist or get worse, please bring her back immeadiately. Try to kreep her stree levels low and she should be ok."

"Thank you Doctor." Randy said gratefully.

An hour and a half later, Randy and Roxy were back at her flat. She'd seemed to got back to her usual self during the mean time and was obviously happy to be home.

"You know Rox, I could make up an excuse as to why you aren't at Raw tonight if you want."

"No, I want to come with you."

"Why?"

"I feel that I need to."

"Remember what the doctor said as we were leaving about stress..."

"Yes but I can't just pause my whole life. Especially not at 18 years of age!"

Randy smiled, that was the Roxanna he knew and loved. Strong, determined and sexy to top it all off.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade but when were you planning on telling people about your pregnancy?"

"Well, I guess I'd better tell Vince and Eric today, they need to know. I'll ring my Mum up in a few minutes."

"Oh, ok. Listen, babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the condom splitting, you know, I didn't want to worry you." Randy said, cuddling her tightly.

"I'm sorry too for acting like a bitch." She cooed, kissing him on the lips to make up for last night.

"So, I take it you're keeping the baby?"

"Yes, I am keeping our baby!" she smiled, pressing Randy's hand against her currently flat tummy.

"Are you gonna ring your Mom up now?"

"Yeah I'd better." She said, picking the phone up and typed the number carefully.

"Hello, Charlotte Richards here."

"Mum?"

"Roxy sweetie, good to hear from you. How are you?"

"Fine thanks, how are you?"

"Great, and how's Randy?"

"Yeah, he's fine too." Roxy said, facing the future Father.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about?"

"Well, you know that I'd been feeling ill over the past few weeks?"

"Yes? Have you found out what it is?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a Grandma, or Nanny, which ever you prefer! Isn't that great? Mum?"

"Roxy, darling, that is great news, but for who?"

"All of us, right?"

"I know this might annoy you but are you sure that you and Randy are making the right decision keeping the baby and all?"

"Yes why wouldn't we? Are you saying that you would have aborted me?"

"No, Roxy, you know that you mean more to me than anything, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well, don't you think you are rushing into things? I mean you are both young, both got your whole lives ahead of you."

"We can cope, coz unlike Eric, Randy is a real man. Goodbye!" Roxy said before slamming the phone down.

Randy next rang his parents where he got pretty much the same reaction. Both pissed off, the got into Randy's car and headed to Raw, where Roxy's Father was to find out about becoming a Grandfather...


	30. Chapter 30

At Raw, Roxy and Randy headed straight to Eric's office. They felt that they needed to speak to both him and Vince straight away before rumours got started.

Luckily, both men were stood in the office and were fairly happy to see both the Legend Killer and his girl.

"Master Orton, Miss Richards, what can we do for you?" Vince asked his staff.

"Well, we needed to tell you something." Randy said.

"Oh yes, what is it?" Eric said, still reading through the run sheet for tonight's Raw.

"Well you see, ummm, I'm..."

"What is it Roxanna?" Vince asked again.

"Roxy's pregnant!" Randy spoke with a hint of pride in his tone.

Eric couldn't believe what he had just heard. He took his reading glasses off straight away before looking at his Daughter.

"Is this true Roxanna?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, congratulations!" Vince exclaimed, shaking Randy's hand and kissing Roxy on the cheek.

"When is the baby due?" Eric asked, still in a state of shock.

"About April time."

"Wow, this is good news! It lightens up the mood of you losing your title, eh Randy?" Vince said.

"Yes indeed it does." Randy said sadly.

"Well you are young, your time will come again. Congratulations, children are the best thing to ever happen to you!" Vince said before walking out of the office.

"I'm going to be a Grandfather?" Eric quizzed.

"Yes, you are." Randy responded.

"Lets just hope you will be there for this child huh?" Roxy laughed before walking out of the office.

Randy hadn't seen that flare in Roxy in ages. He loved it when she was sarcastic, it was so fun. Little did they know there fun was to be ruined very soon...

The young couple made their way down to the ring to appeal against Triple H from last nights Pay Per View. They had both agreed to tell the fans later on in the pregnancy in case anything should happen.

"Last night, last night was meant to be all about revenge," Randy started "You see, last night, I was gonna take out Evolutions Leader in one shot. I was gonna get revenge for what they did to me not only while I was in Evolution but when they left me nearly unconscious in the middle of the ring. And also revenge for you calling my girlfriend a bitch! I would like to not only apologise to you Roxy but to all of you great Raw fans. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I couldn't protect you last night Rox. But there will however be another time for me to shine. You see Hunter, I'm not just gonna give in just like that to you. Oh no, you see I want back my pride, I want back my blood and I want back my title!" Randy screamed, as the crowed went wild.

Then, unexpectedly, the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus' theme music hit. Everyone in the arena was confused as to why the short blonde was stood at the top of the ramp, holding a microphone.

"Randy and Roxy, you know, I thought that instead of whining about loosing your precious title you would be giving all of these fans the happy news."

Randy and Roxy both moved closer together while hugging in the middle of the ring.

"Don't you know what I'm on about? You see, I was waiting outside Eric Bishoff's office, you see he owes me money and I heard you talking about something beginning with 'P'. Ummm, now what was it not perm, not poodles, not porn, ah yes, pregnancy! Yes that's right people, Roxanna Richards is pregnant!"

The crowd start to clap for the young couple as they both blushed in the middle of the ring.

"Why the hell are you all clapping? You're only encouraging them! Of course, I don't believe in sex outside marriage but Roxy, sweetie, I have one word for you; SLUT!"

The crowd booed Trish as Randy held Roxy back from trying to go and punch Trish. As Trish stood there yelling at Roxy, Lita came from behind the curtain and hit Trish hard. The crowed cheered as Lita pummelled on Trish. Suddenly, cops appeared from no where to separate the two ladies as Raw General Manager Eric Bishoff walks out into the arena.

"Ok, that's it I've had just about enough! Next month, October the 18th the first ever Fan Interactive Pay Per View, Taboo Tuesday is to take place. For the Women's Championship, it will be Trish Stratus vs Lita in either a Bra and Panties Match, a Hardcore Match or Falls Count Anywhere Match!" The crowed screamed with delight as Raw went off air.


	31. Chapter 31

Randy and Roxy were still in a state of shock as they were driving to Raw the next week. Roxy was starting to feel a little bit better and didn't feel so pissed off about being pregnant at such a young age. Her Mother had rang up to try an apologise but Roxy just wasn't willing to listen.

"How dare she say that!" Roxy muttered.

"Who said what?" Randy asked as he overtook another vehicle.

"My Mum, saying that I'm not old enough. She might as well have said we were making a huge mistake. We are responsible adults, nothing can change that, right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"I mean sure, I can understand it was a shock to her, hell it was to me but she has not right to say shit like that!" Roxy ranted.

"Rox, we love each other, that's enough of a good enviroment to bring a child up in isn't it?"

"I guess." she shrugged.

Once arriving at Raw, the parents to be walked into the arena. They were greeted by many Raw Superstars who were happy for them. Other's were not so happy, such as Trish. Ever since Roxy had come to the WWE, she'd been against her...

_Flashback, April of this year._

_Outside of the locker room area, Roxanna had returned. She's managed to strike a deal with Eric 'daddy' Bishoff saying that if he gave her a job, just to do interviews and stuff, that she'd have to keep quiet about who her flesh and blood is. She was walking along the corridor with new friend Lita, when they bumped into Trish Stratus, a woman who looked and seemed to be quite slutty. Never the less, Roxanna always kept quite an open mind about people and tried not to judge on appearance but was she about to change her mind?_

_"Ummm Trish, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Roxanna Richards." Lita said._

_"Well, well, well, nice to meet you Roxanna. I just don't get it though!"_

_"Get what?" Roxanna inquired._

_"Get why the hell you're hanging out with this piece of dog crap when you could be hanging out with someone like myself!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really!"_

_"Well I'd sooner hang out with this piece of supposed dog crap rather than with a tart like you with the mind of a peanut!"_

_"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I suppose you're not very well educated coming from England, ey?"_

_Randy was still in his locker room when he heard a familiar voice. 'She's back!' he thinks, while running to the door to see what's going on._

_"What did you just say?" Roxanna questioned._

_"Hey, hey, hey ladies, what seems to be the problem?" Randy asks politely._

_"She started it!" Trish replied child-likely while pointing at Roxanna._

_"She just called Roxanna uneducated!" Lita responded angrily._

_"Well Trish, I can reassure you that is not the case!" Randy said, putting his arm around Roxanna "At least her head doesn't contain as much air as them poorly constructed implant's of yours do!"_

_"Humph!" Trish responds before walking away, obviously frustrated._

_End of Flashback._

"Roxy, Randy can you come to my office, now please?" Eric said.

"Sure, what is it?" Randy asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I just wanted to know when you were going to take your maternity and paternity leaves?"

"We don't know yet, why?" Roxy questioned.

"No, Vince was just curious. When is your first scan?" The soon to be Grandfather asked.

Roxy didn't know how to react to his question. Was he genuinely interested in what she had to say?

"Ummm, a few days before Survivor Series." Roxy said.

"Could, could you try and get me a copy of the picture, please?"

"What do you want it for, to throw darts at it?" Roxy asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, not at all. Anyway, if anyone gives you a hard time, just say so, ok?" Eric told them, looking slightly shocked at his daughters remark.

"Yeah, we will!" Randy said, pulling Roxanna out of the office.

Randy was starting to fall in love with Roxy all over again. Her being pregnant was now making her back to her old self.

A few hours after Raw, Randy and Roxy were driving to Randy's flat to spend the evening together.

"So, what do you think we should do about the flats?" Randy inquired.

"I dunno, do we have to sell them both at the minute?"

"Not at the minute, it's just when the baby arrives, we are gonna have to sort something out. We can't just keep moving between both houses all of the time, we need stability for the baby."

"I know, but Randy, I'm not in the mood to think about it at the minute."

"Oh, ok."

"Do you think we are gonna be good parents?"

"Of course we will be, what ever makes you think we won't?"

"I dunno, we are young, and I'm not that maternal."

"Rox, trust me, when the baby arrives, we will both fall in love with him."

"What about if it's a girl?"

"Or ummm her. You didn't let me finish my sentence dammit!"

"Really? Sorry!"

"I bet you are!" Randy said, snogging Roxy before they went to his flat for the evening...


	32. Chapter 32

Tonight was finally the night of Taboo Tuesday. Lots of matches were to take place including Trish Stratus vs Lita in either a Bra or Panties, Hardcore or Falls count anywhere match. Randy was given the opportunity to take on the 16 time World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair in either a Steel Cage, No D-Q or Ultimate Submission match. Roxy was nearly 3 months pregnant and the baby was starting to grow. Randy was so preoccupied with his girlfriend and baby, he didn't really have much thought for regaining the World Heavyweight Championship. He wanted to be the best damn Father ever, even if that meant a few sacrifices.

"Hey Roxanna, how are you and the baby?" Eugene asked happily.

"We're doing just fine thank you. Are you looking forward to a new baby in the family?"

"It will be awesome!" Eugene said jumping up and down with glee.

"Have you got any idea's for names yet?" Eugene's mentor, and friend, William Regal asked.

"No, not yet. I think Randy's hoping it's gonna be a boy."

"Girls are nice though!" Eugene laughed.

"That's right! Well good look in your match against Eric Bishoff tonight!"

"Thank you!" Eugene replied.

Eugene, if he lost his match, would either have to shave his head bald, wear a dress or be Eric's servant. However the same rules applied to Eric. Although Eric and Roxy had been getting on fine, him and Eugene still hadn't settled their differences. Roxy was not willing to forgive nor forget what Eric had done to both her and Eugene but she was willing to make a fresh start due to the baby. Eric was the one who told Evolution to beat Eugene senseless, not Triple H. He was just following the G-M's orders for his own benefit once again.

Lita was about to go out for her match against Trish.

"Hey Rox, how's things going?"

"Fine, good, great even. Go out there and get that title!"

"Oh don't you worry, I will!" Lita shouted confidently, before heading down to the ring.

Lita stepped into the ring before her opponent, Trish. After both women had entered the ring, The Coach came to tell everyone what the match type was to be.

"Ok, audience, can you please vote for either a Bra and Panties Match, Hardcore Match or Falls Count Anywhere Match. Please vote now!"

The audience voted and waiting in anticipation for the votes to be collected.

"Ok, calm down folks," The Coach said "With 17, the Falls Count Anywhere Match, with 41 Bra and Panties Match which means with 42 it's gonna be a Hardcore Match for the Women's Championship!"

The audience cheered as the Divas locked up in the centre of the ring. Both women through the match used any weapon that they could get their hands on such as trash cans and ironing boards. In the end, after hitting Trish with both the Twist of Fate and the Diving Moonsault, Lita picked up the win to become the new Women's Champion!

Once backstage, Lita was congratulated by Roxy. "That was awesome, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks girl!" Lita said, before hugging Roxy and going to get showered.

Next it was going to be Eric vs Eugene. We wouldn't know the stipulation until the end of the match. After many aeroplane spins and Stone Cold Stunners, Rock Bottoms and People's Elbows, Eugene managed to pick up the victory easily.

The Coach entered the ring in a state of shock, he couldn't believe the Boss had lost. After trying to manipulate the fans to vote another way, The Coach finally had to announce that Eugene would now have to shave his Uncles hair off!

The crowd cheered as underneath the mat of black hair, came splashes of silver and grey from the Raw General Managers head. After 5 minutes, he walked to the back ashamed of loosing the match.

"Ummm, nice hair Dad!" Roxy laughed before Randy left her to go and make battle with his former mentor.

The fans had voted biased for a Steel Cage Match between Ric Flair and Randy Orton. During the match, both men got busted open and suffered horrific bumps from the top of the cage. After three RKO's Randy emerged victorious, before shaking Ric Flairs hand. Would it genuine or just a trick from the Nature Boy himself?


	33. Chapter 33

It was now a few days to go before Survivor Series and tensions were running high between all of the Superstars in the WWE. Roxy and Randy however were travelling to the hospital for the very first scan of their first child. Roxy hadn't been suffering from morning sickness quite so badly so she was getting on better than expected. Randy though was still pissed off that Ric Flair had low blowed him the night after their classic match at Taboo Tuesday. Randy had begged Eric Bishoff to let him have a team vs team classic Survivor Series style match up. It would be Randy, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels taking on Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista, Edge and Christian. Some serious scores needed to be settled. HBK and Triple H's feud had been dating back over two years while Christian and Jericho were sworn enemies since before Wrestlemania 20. Randy wanted to finally break Evolution once and for all and was hoping to do this at Survivor Series.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked Roxanna.

"Kinda nervous, what happens if the baby's ill or something?"

Randy could hardly believe Roxy was speaking like this. About 4 months ago, she didn't even want to consider having a baby at 18 years of age...

_Flashback, September 18th 2004_

_Randy once again sat down next to Roxy. She didn't even look at him let alone speak. For some reason, she looked really pissed off about the whole thing._

_"Roxy are you ok?"_

_"Yeah just swell!" she replied sarcastically._

_"Ok, what is up with you?"_

_"Ok, I want you to do something for me yeah? Think about this; say you were a happy 18 year old with a great boyfriend and new friends. You had struggled with relationships before, especially with closely connected blood relatives. Through out life, you had made a promise to your self not to get pregnant until your late 20's early 30's. You find yourself a guy who you thought had empathy for you. He doesn't even give you a reason for getting pregnant!"_

_"I'm sorry I should have told you my condom had split."_

_"You mean, you knew and you didn't tell me?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm real sorry."_

_"Not as sorry as I am..."_

_End of Flashback._

She was coming round to the idea of parenting. Sure she maybe young but she thought that anything was gonna be possible.

Randy clasped Roxy's hand as they got out of the car. She was looking nervous, you could distinctly tell, but at the same time she had developed a new, radient glow about her.

Once inside the hospital, Randy and Roxanna made their way to the area of the hospital where she would be delivering their baby. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Dr Carlton made his way out into the waiting room and called them inside the hospital room.

"So Miss Richards, we meet again. How are you?"

"Better than I was last time thanks."

"I'm glad to hear it. How have things been going, you know with cramps and everything?"

"Not too badly, I'm not sick every morning like I was."

"That's good, I told you that everything would get better once your body adjusted. Now, come and get up onto the bed and pull your t-shirt up. Mr Orton, pull up a chair and get prepared to see your baby for the first time ever! I'll be back in a second." Dr Carlton said, walking over to the storage cupboard to wash his hands, get the ultrasound scanning machine and to wash his hands.

After setting the equipment up, Dr Carlton put some rubber gloves on before squeezing a jelly like substance onto Roxanna's belly.

"This might feel a bit cold!" he warned her.

Randy clutched Roxy's hand as Dr Carlton ran the scanner over Roxy's stomach. He watched in awe as a little life popped up on the screen.

"Yep, everything looks fine to me." Dr Carlton finally spoke "Do you want to know what sex the baby is?"

"No we want to keep it a surprise don't we Randy?"

"Yeah, but everything's ok right?"

"Sure is. Tell me have you thought of any names for the baby?"

"Well, if it's a girl we though Olivia Joanne" Roxy said.

"And if it's a boy we will call him Darren." Randy smiled proudly.

"Those are nice names. Ok, here is your copy of your baby's picture." Dr Carlton handed the photo to Randy while helping Roxy to wipe the jelly off her stomach.

"Ok, if you have any problems, you know where to come. Make another appointment for about 1 and a half months time, ok?"

"Yes thank you Doctor!" Randy and Roxy said in unison.

After making another appointment, they started travelling to San Antonio, Texas for Survivor Series, but who will emerge triumphant?


	34. Chapter 34

A few days later it was the joint Raw and Smackdown Pay Per View, Survivor Series. Randy was too busy showing everyone the picture of his and Roxanna's baby to care that he had to face his old team members in a few hours time.

Roxy was showing Lita the baby photo when a voice came up behind them.

"Oh Roxy, is that your baby?" Trish Stratus asked.

"Yes why?"

"Nothing it just looks a bit, well, strange that's all!"

"Shut that fuck up loser!" Lita shouted.

"Then again the baby would look strange coming from both you and Randy wouldn't it?"

"If all you are going to do is insult these lovely ladies I suggest you go away!" A familiar voice said firmly.

"Humph!" Trish said, flicking her hair and walking away.

"Thanks Kurt!" Lita said, before attempting to catch up with Trash Stratus.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt." Roxy said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure. So, how's your pregnancy going?"

"Ok at the minute thanks. Do you want to see the scan?"

"Sure." Kurt said, before admiring the image before him "When did you have this taken?"

"A few days ago."

"Has your Mum seen it yet?"

"Yeah, I emailed her a picture, lets just say she's not too thrilled. She thinks me and Randy are too young and other shit!"

"Oh. Ignore Trish, what would she know about looking good anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Not a lot!" Roxy giggled as Kurt handed her back the picture.

They stood for a moment, staring deep into each others eyes.

"Hey Angle, our match is next Holmes!" Eddie Guerrero called.

"Oh, ok, well maybe I'll get to see you again before the end of the night, huh?"

"Possibly." Roxy smiled before the Olympic Gold Medallist walked to the ring.

"What did Kurt want?" Randy asked Roxy.

"Not a lot. Well, shall we go and show Bitchoff the photo?"

"Yeah I guess." Randy sighed.

Also in Eric's office were Eugene and William Regal, they were defending their Tag Team Titles tonight against Tajiri and Rhyno.

"Ummm, Dad, we've got a photo of the baby if you want to see it." Roxy stated.

"Can I have a look, please, please, please?" Eugene asked.

"Sure, in a sec." Roxy said before handing the picture to Eric.

"Wow, this is going to be my Grandchild!" Eric beamed.

"I wanna see!" Eugene said impatiently.

Eric forced himself to show the picture to Eugene. William and Eugene stood looking at the picture for a few seconds.

"Wow, that's gonna be my, uh..."

"Half cousin Eugene, half cousin!" A semi bald Eric replied.

"Cool!" Eugene said clapping.

"I've got to go and get ready for my match." Randy said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Roxy said before taking back her photo and saying bye to Eugene, William and her Father.

An hour later, after Eugene and Regal retained their Tag Team Titles, it was time for Randy's teams match.

"Listen Roxy do me a favour yeah?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Stay here till the end of the match, when you come out to congratulate me on my win, ok?"

"If I must!" Roxy purred, before wishing Randy luck in his match tonight.

Things were not going so well for Randy's team. Already, Chris Benoit and Shelton been eliminated, leaving Randy, HBK and Y2J with the whole of Triple H's team. Randy was currently in the ring and was nearly down and out. Christian smiled smugly before attempting an Unprettier on the 24 year old. Out of no where, Randy hit an RKO on the CLB before getting the pin.

After both HBK, Y2J and Edge and Ric Flair were eliminated, it left Randy to fend for himself against both Batista and Triple H.

'Shit, what the hell do I do?' Randy thought to himself as he knocked Triple H off the apron. Batista hoisted Randy up for the Batista Bomb but Randy countered and rolled Evolution's Animal up for the three count. So what if he had to use the ropes to help him? The crowed loved it!

Now only Triple H and Randy were left. Triple H was fairly fresh and felt for sure that he could defeat his little upstart. He was doing quite well until the referee got knocked out. Randy decided to play a few tricks of his own and hit his former mentor right between the eyes with his own World Heavyweight Title! Randy dragged the referee over to start counting the pin, but Triple H wasn't going down that easily. He kicked Randy in the abdomen and hit him with the Pedigree. Triple H managed to get a long two count but the Legend Killer wasn't going down without a fight. He stood up, while playing possum, and hit the RKO for the victory!

As Triple H stumbled to the back, Randy stood in the ring celebrating. He was looking desperately looking down the ramp for Roxy to come out.

'Where the hell is she?" Randy mused to himself, he had been stood there for a good five minutes.

A second later, HBK Shawn Michaels came running to the ring.

"What's the matter man, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Randy exclaimed.

"It's Roxy, you'd better come quick!" HBK shouted, leaving the younger male to the locker room.

Nothing was to prepare Randy for what he was about to see. His pregnant girlfriend was sprawled out on the floor with a knife in her side. Randy stood still for a moment. He thought he's wake up any second to find it was all a horrible dream. Blood was everywhere, and was still gushing out of the 18 year olds side. The scan of there unborn baby laid next to her.

"Rox?" Randy whispered, kneeling down beside the love of his life as he picked up the photo.

Suddenly Paramedics came rushing in and put her on a stretcher.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Randy asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"We'll do everything we possibly can." One paramedic spoke as Randy, Shawn and Roxy were led to an ambulance before beingtaken to a local medical facility.


	35. Chapter 35

Once arriving at the hospital, Roxy was whisked away from Randy's reach.

'What the hell happened?' Randy kept asking himself over and over again in his head. He knew he would never forget he deathly pale white skin, shocked with glistening deep red blood oozing out of her side. It made Randy feel sick. He even began thinking it would have been safer for her at ringside rather than her staying in the locker rooms on her own. Every time something good happened to him, something bad happened to her or vice versa. He would never forgive himself if Roxy died, not ever.

Shawn returned into the Relatives room. He looked at his younger friend sat in a daze, lost in his own insane thoughts. HBK knew he would have felt exactly the same way if it had been his wife or in Roxy's case, girlfriend.

"Randy, is there anything you need?" Shawn asked sympathetically.

"The only thing I want I can't have, and it's all my fault!" Randy wailed.

"Don't ever think like that!" Shawn demanded, sitting next to Randy and holding him close to him "It's not your fault."

"What happens if..."

"If what?"

"She dies."

"She won't. You can't go through life thinking about ifs and buts, you just can't. All that matters is how you reacted at that time and how you have to learn from your mistakes."

"I told her to stay in the back until the match had finished. I didn't think this would happen..."

"None of us did."

"Who found her?"

"I did. I went to her locker room to tell her you'd won and I got not answer. I broke the door down before finding her..."

Tears began spiking HBK's eyes like daggers. He hated seeing people suffer and he hated lives being ruined because of it.

"What...what about the baby?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know." HBK responded as Randy went and stood near the window, looking dopily at the night sky.

They stood and sat in silence for ages. The same thoughts whirring around Randy's fragile head 'Why couldn't it have been me?' he pondered.

"Is there anything you need?" Shawn asks Randy again.

"No, thanks. You know, Roxy was the first girl I ever loved. Sure there had been many more before her but she...she's the one. She's the only girl I've ever felt comfortable enough around to be myself. Roxy, she's just herself, you know? She's not pretending to be anything she's not. She's so natural, so determined. She loves music, all of the stuff I like too. She's the only girl that knows all of the lyrics to Stair Way to Heaven..." Randy trailed off, realising what he had just said. Shawn moved closer to his young friend, willing to listen to his words. Randy began smiling to himself before speaking again.

"Everything with her seemed so natural, so easy. Nothing felt like it was forced. The relationship always felt 50/50..."

"And it doesn't have to end now." Shawn stated, looking at Randy's tear stained face. While the Legend Killer was up on that stage, he acted like he owned the whole world, like nothing could touch nor hurt him. Yet beneath that, was a sensitive, bewildered young man trying to find his way through the mists of life by any way possible. Shawn had been there, done that and got the t-shirt several times over. Just as he was rising, a part of him was falling into the depths of unknown. It brought harrowing memories to the Showstopper ones in which he wished not to rekindle.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Shawn promised.

"You really think so?"

"I know it." Shawn said.

"You know, when she was little, you were her favourite WWE Superstar, infact I think you still are."

"Really?"

"Yeah at her home in England, she has a whole wall of your pictures on it."

"Wow, dedicated!" Shawn smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Just then, one of Roxy's doctors walked onto the room...

"Mr Orton?"

"Yes? How's Roxy and the baby?" Randy asked instantly.

"I'm so sorry..."


	36. Chapter 36

"NO ROXY CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE JUST CAN'T!" Randy screamed.

"Roxy isn't dead. However, we don't think the baby has survived. Once Roxy wakes up, we will do a ultrasound scan of her stomach just to check but I'm afraid there is only a 20 percentchance of success with the baby's life." The doctor frowned.

"What...what about Roxy?" Randy asked nervously, not quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Roxanna, well, she lost about 5 pints of blood. We are in the process of giving her blood transfusions to help her with the loss."

"Will...will she live?"

"Yes there is a good chance she will make a full recovery. At the moment, she is on extremely strong painkillers that will keep her sleeping through tonight and possibly all through tomorrow if needed."

"When will she be able to go home?" Randy asked, sounding a little more positive.

"It depends on whether the baby pulls through and how well her body copes."

"Can I see her?" Randy quizzed.

"Yes, of course, I'll get a nurse to come and see you in a few minutes.

"Thank you." Randy and Shawn said in unison, before shaking the doctors hand.

A sense of relief flushed over Randy and he felt slightly more optimistic.

"You can now come and see your girlfriend." The Nurse told Randy.

"Ok, thank you."

"Ok, Randy I'd better be going home. Here's my number if you need anything."

"Thank you so much Shawn."

"For what?"

"Helping me through this nightmare."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Shawn asked, hugging Randy "Listen, give my love to Roxy yeah?"

"I will." Randy said as he got taken to see his lover.

"Before entering her room, please can you put this on?" The Nurse asked Randy as he put on the green jacket, cap, mask and shoe coverings.

The Nurse led Randy to Roxanna's hospital room. Randy didn't know how to act or what to say, he had never been in a situation like this before.

"Here you go, press the buzzer if either of you need anything."

"Thank you Nurse." Randy said as he slowly opened the door.

Randy crept into the dimly lit room. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark but after they did, he walked over to the bed in which Roxy lay on. Instead of looking white, she looked grey. Her arm with the blood transfuse was resting at the side of her body while her left arm was laid on her tummy. Randy longed for her to open her glistening blue eyes and for the whole nightmare to be just over. He wished it was him lying in the bed rather than her and he longed to know the truth of what happened that night.

"What the hell happened Rox?" Randy whispered as her twisted tiny strands of her long brown hair around his fingers, something which he adored doing. He caressed her hand and kissed it carefully, without making a sound. He looked at how angelic she looked and thought about how she could be a stubborn bitch at times. Yet, he loved it, he loved her just the way she was and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him.

Randy sat and thought about all the shit they had taken from people just for being an item. From her Father Eric Bishoff, to Triple H and even Trish Stratus. Yep they were the people that Randy suspected doing this to his defenceless pregnant girlfriend.

'Would any of them do that?' Randy thought to himself. He wasn't sure about any of them. All he knew was that when Roxy explained to him what happened, there would be serious hell to pay that's for sure.


	37. Chapter 37

It was a long night for both Randy and Roxy. Randy had hardly slept all night, he just needed to know what the hell went on last night at Survivor Series. He just needed to know the truth as to what happened. He needed to take the blame out on someone. He sat there for hours, staring at Roxy's motionless body. Light had now entered the room and shone on his angels face. A few hours later, at 17 minutes past 12 in the afternoon, Roxy stirred and moaned a little. Randy stood up.

"NURSE!" He shouted at the top of his voice before referring his attention back to his girlfriend. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She focused her attention on the figure standing before her.

"Rox?" Randy whispered cautiously.

Roxanna looked around the room, trying to remember what had happened and where she was.

"What..."

"Shhh, it's ok." Randy whispered again, clenching her hand.

Roxy sat up as nurses burst into her room. She winced in agony as she felt sharp pains in her right side.

"It's ok dear, try and breathe deeply and relax, everything will be just fine."

Deep down, Roxanna knew everything wasn't 'just fine', even she knew it wasn't.

"I'm going to go and get Dr Carlton to come and give you an ultrasound scan, ok?" one of the Nurses spoke.

Roxy nodded, not knowing quite what to make of the situation. She looked at her right arm which had a blood transfuser machine attached to it. She looked blankly at Randy.

"Please, tell me what happened." She said groggily.

"I...don't know if I can. Can't you remember what happened at all?" Randy asked.

"No, why, should I?" She replied, clearing her throat.

"You, in the locker room, you'd been stabbed by someone."

Roxy closed her eyes once again. Yep, she remembered what happened alright. Suddenly, she broke her own thoughts.

"What about the baby?"

"The baby only has a 20 chance of survival." Randy said, tears amounting in his eyes.

Roxy crunched herself into a ball and started to sob, pretty much like Randy had done under 24 hours before hand. Randy sat at the edge of her bed and held her in his arms. He couldn't believe how their whole world was crumbelling...

Dr Carlton walks into the room with a grim look on his face. He smiled warily as Roxy lifted up her gown before he placed the jelly on her stomach. He was carful not to get any in her new scar on her stomach where the knife had been jabbed in. Her stomach still had blood smeared on it and looked red raw.

He rubbed the ultrasound scanner over her stomach. It was just as he'd susupected.

"Mr Orton, Miss Richards i'm so sorry..." he said, as the young couple callapsed into each others arms and cried their eyes out.

After a few minutes, Randy looked up at Dr Carlton and asked "Would...would it have been a girl or a boy? Olivia or Darren?"

Dr Carlton looked carefully at the scan, before revealling his answer "It would have been a girl, Olivia. I'm so terribly sorry." He said, before walking out the room in his own daze of sadness, leaving the couple to sob alone.


	38. Chapter 38

First of all, before I give you the next chapter, I just want to say a few things. Thank you for all of the reviews, it tells me that at least my story still has flavor to it. And secondly, I would just like to point out that this story is NOT connected to Abigail Witchalls in any way, shape nor form. If you are in the UK, you will understand what I am talking about. If not, here's the story. Abigail was walking with her baby in his buggy when she was stabbed in her neck. Until today, we did not realise that she was pregnant with her second baby when this happened. This story was wrote at least a month in advance to what has occured, and I can only say sorry if anyone if offended by the past few chapters. Please remember this is JUST fiction, and I hope no one is upset by any of it. I wish Abigail a full recovery. Thank you, and here's chapter 38...

* * *

The next few weeks went like a blur for the young couple of Randy Orton and Roxanna Richards, with neither of them willing to accept what had happened. Roxy had since been moved onto the ward where her blood levels were nearly back to normal. He scar was starting to heal nicely and was becoming less uncomfortable. 

Police had visited her, to try and make sense of what had happened. Roxy said nothing. She couldn't.

They had both had a lot of visitors too. Randy was often visited by his good friends John Cena, Chirs Jericho and Shawn Michaels while Roxy had had her fair few of guests. Eugene visited, but he didn't cheer he up. If anything, he made her feel worse than she already did about the whole thing. Lita visited, and brought her the new Green Day CD but after a few listens, Roxy was fed up with it. Even Eric 'Daddy' Bishoff came to see how his daughter was and to tell her how sorry he was about the baby. Randy's parents visited to give their sympathy too as well as JR and Vince McMahon.

It was now overtwo weeks since the accident and Roxy was not only bored, she was frustrated. The only person apart from the Nurses that visited her everyday was Randy and at the minute, he wasn't helping the matter. In fact, he was making everything 10 times harder for both himself and Roxy. He would just sit next to her bed and she knew exactly what he was thinking and how he was feeling. He felt for the same and began wishing that Roxy had never gotten pregnant in the first place.

She was sat in bed reading some shit magazine which contained stupid real life stories of how people found love in a car park when a guest rolled up, someone she didn't expect to see.

"Roxanna..."

"Kurt, it's great to see you. How are ya?"

"Ok, but how are you?"

"I guess, I shall be when I get out of this crap hole!"

Kurt laughed. He liked Roxy's honest approach and soon began thinking about how they first met.

_Flashback; September on the aeroplane where Roxy was getting undiagnosed morning sickness._

_"Gee, are you ok?" He asked the young lady he wasn't that familiar with._

_"Fine, I guess, thank you."_

_"Hey don't mention it! I'm Kurt Angle, Olympic Gold Medallist." He said, willing to shake her hand._

_"I'm ummm Roxanna Richards." she said, accepting his hand shake._

_"Oh yeah you are Eric Bishoff's daughter huh?"_

_"Yeah unfortunately!" She laughed in unison with Kurt._

_"I heard what happened at the Green Day gig. How's your eye? You needed stitches right?"_

_"Yeah, three of them. I had them taken out though a few days ago."_

_"It doesn't look bad or obvious or anything like that." Kurt reassures her._

_"Thanks, I knew that I was good at putting make up on!"_

_Kurt and Roxy stood laughing for a moment when a person desperate for the toilet taps Kurt on the back..._

_"How long are you two gonna take coz I really need to go!" Val Venis said, holding his crotch._

_"Fine! Well, I guess I'll see you around?" Kurt said, sounding quite annoyed._

_"Yeah sure." Roxy said, walking back to her seat._

_End of Flashback._

"How is everything going, you know, over at Smackdown?"

"It's going ok at the minute, nearly catching up with Raw's ratings!"

"Good for you!" She said, starting to feel happier.

"I knew you liked red roses, so here I got these for you." He said, removing the flowers behind his back.

"Thank you!" Roxy said gratefully, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Both Roxy and Kurt blushed.

"So ummm, where's Smackdown being filmed?"

"Just outside Texas, so not to far to travel!" Kurt replied, sitting next to Roxy.

"Oh that's good. How did you know I like red roses?"

"That's for me to know. But of course you did know i'm psychic, right?"

"Psycho, I don't know about anything else!"

Roxy and Kurt laughed together.

"When are you going home?"

"Hopefully any day now, at least I hope."

Then, Randy walked into the room looking confused to say the least.

"Ummm, I'd better get going." Kurt said standing up.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for visiting and thanks for the roses."

"Anytime." Kurt said, hugging Roxy "Hope you get better soon."

"Thanks, bye!" Roxy said, as Kurt walked out the room.

"Rox, the Doctors coming here in a few minutes, says you can go home any minute."

"Great!" Roxy said. She was starting to feel happier. The strangest thing was, she was feeling happier without Randy...

The Doctor came and gave her one last check before discharging her. Randy drove Roxy home, where they sat in silence. He was mad that Kurt kept sniffing around his girl and he was still traumatised by the death of his unborn baby.

Once they got back to Roxy's flat in New York, he helped her with her luggage and went and sat down with her a while.

"So, what did Kurt want?"

"Not a lot, just to see how I was and to give me these." She said, holding the dozen red roses.

"Do you want me to put them in water for you?"

"No, it's ok thanks I can do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Randy, I can look after myself at the minute you know!" Roxy said slightly angrily.

Randy sighed. He couldn't help fussing around her, not after what had happened overtwo weeks ago...

"Look, I'm sorry Randy. I just need some time alone."

"Are you sure you'll be ok here, on your own?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Have you got everything you need?"

"Yeah, all of the tablets I've got to take."

"I'll call round in a few days?"

"Yeah." Roxy smiled, as hekissed her on the lips.

"See ya." Randy said, walking out of the door and leaving Roxy to her own devices.


	39. Chapter 39

Please note: I do not own the artists nor songs in this chapter.

It was now Thursday and Randy was starting to piece his life back together. He'd given Roxy her much needed space, of which she needed. Still, he rang her up everyday just to see how she was. He thought that in a few weeks everything would be back to normal, or so he thought. Randy was just sat watching old wrestling tapes when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Randy it's Roxy."

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm ok. Listen, I just need to ring you to let you know that I'm not gonna be around for a while."

"What...why?" Randy asked, surprised by his girlfriends words.

"My Mum wanted to patch things up with me so I'm going back to England."

"How long for?" Randy asked, feeling his heart breaking in two.

"I don't know, however long it takes."

"When's your flight?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10."

"This is a bit last minute, isn't it?"

"I know and I'm sorry but It's for the best."

"For who?"

"Both of us. Look, everything that has happened has put things into a different angle for me."

"It wouldn't happen to be a Kurt Angle would it?" Randy sneered.

"No!" Roxy muttered.

"I'm sorry. Look, let me try and organise some time off from work and I'll come with you. What about that?"

"Randy, it's not what I wanted. Me and my Mum, well we need to spend some time together. With the baby and all, it's made me value my relationship with her more. Please tell me you understand?" Roxy begged.

"I understand but I just can't let you leave just like that...I love you."

"Randy, I love you too but if you loved me enough you would know this would do us both some good, ok?"

"Yeah. Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I might not see you again, can I come and escort you to the airport?"

"Sure." Roxy sighed before organising pick up times with Randy.

The next day was a day Randy was dreading. As he picked Roxy up, he realised it might be for the last time. He helped load her suitcases into his car before driving her to the airport. Neither of the young couple spoke during the drive. Once there, Randy helped find the terminal Roxy would be needed at before putting the luggage into the port.

Randy looked at Roxy and remember all the things he loved about her. From her long, flowing brownish hair to her sparkling blue eyes, her natural chest and all the rest. He loved the way clothes hugged her curves and brought out the best in her figure.

Roxy did the same. She looked into his ocean deep blue eyes and remembered about the time he first put his long, muscular arms and legs around her blooming body. She loved his body, so enticing just like a Greek Gods.

"10 am Flight to England, please board within the next ten minuets, thank you." The announcer said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Roxy said tearfully.

"Promise me you'll return?" Randy craved.

Roxy thought about what he had said for a few moments.

"Of course." She said, before embracing him for the last time.

As she walked through the terminal door, she waved to him before promising herself not to look back. Randy was now a broken man who had lost his soul mate and baby within a month.

He walked back to his car. He remembered all of the times him and Roxy would talk, laugh and sing to their hearts content. He prayed that it wouldn't be the last time either as he turned on the radio, hoping for something to cheer him up.

One of the worst songs imaginable came on the radio, Total Eclipse of the Heart.

Randy felt tears forming once again in his hypnotic blue eyes. The lyrics spiking at his heart.

"Damn Bonnie Tyler!" He screeched, shoving a CD into the car on random.

Another song that brought back constant memories of his beloved Roxanna, 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zepplin.

"FUCK OFF!" Randy shouts, throwing the CD out of the car as he wallowed in his own pool of self pity and depression.


	40. Chapter 40

It was now a couple of months since Roxy had left and Randy was still in a state of despair and melancholy. Ever since the day 'she' left. The day when his life was put on pause. Everything reminded him of her. Everything. From every brown haired girl in the street to every song on the radio.

Driving the long and lonely road to Raw, he always turned the radio on and listened to whatever. Today, he was listening to a Classic Rock chanel. The song that was playing, it fitted into his whole life. The disaterous past few months... It was a Finnish band called HIM and the song was 'When Love and Death Embrace'. It brought back unpleasant memories of Roxanna and Olivia, ones he wanted to forget.

Randy's friends were becoming increasingly worried about him. Shawn and Y2J were talking in HBK's locker room.

"Roxanna leaving hit him hard." Shawn said.

"I know, but still, he doesn't pay any attention to anything anymore, not even his appearance."

"It's probably a good job Eric did give Randy his place in the Royal Rumble."

"Yeah, he's been on a pretty mean streak for about two months now, causing destruction where ever he goes."

"Things are getting out of hand."

"Totally, when and if Roxanna comes back, perhaps she can tame him!"

"I agree."

An hour into Raw and Eric Bishoff was cutting a promo about the Royal Rumble.

"Raw still has one spot to fill, but that spot has already been filled so I'm sorry William Regal, it just isn't gonna be possible for you to enter the Royal Rumble. I'm not going to tell you who has filled the number 30 spot in the Royal Rumble, it's going to be a surprise..."

Just then, Randy Orton's theme music hit the arena. He made his way to the ring before snatching a microphone.

"You know Bishoff, it doesn't even matter who the hell gets the number 30 spot coz I can beat them hands down. Hell, just look at the destruction I've caused to the locker room over the past few months. When Roxy left, I know exactly what everyone thought that I would become a failure that I'd be nothing without her and that I'll loose all of my matches. But I proved you all wrong and this Sunday, at the Royal Rumble, man, woman nor beast are gonna keep me away from getting the chance to headline Wrestlemania 21 and to regain MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!" Randy yelled confidently, before walking to the backstage area, but who would be the overall winner at the Royal Rumble?


	41. Chapter 41

Please note: I still own no musicians sobs quietly.

Tonight was the night of the Royal Rumble. The arena was filled with anticipation as the Superstars of the WWE prepared for the big match that would give them the sure fire ticket to be in the main event at the biggest event of them all - Wrestlemania.

Tonight, Randy Orton was going to prove to everyone in the back who doubted him that he was to be the winner of the match, especially Evolution.

Triple H was still the champion. Tonight, Chris Benoit was to be facing him one on one for the World Heavyweight Championship. Randy didn't care who he fought at Wrestlemania, he had beaten both of them before in a one on one contest and he sure as hell could do it again!

Once finding his locker room, Randy bought in his portable CD player and turned the volume up real loud. It blocked the pain out, the pain of not feeling your love one next to you, the pain of being solitary, the pain of not being a winner. He played the air guitar as he heard Gerard Way, of the band My Chemical Romance, scream the lyrics to 'Helena' _So long and goodnight._

A knock came at Randy's door. He chose to ignore it at first but the person was sure persistent. Sighing, Randy turned the CD off and went to the door.

"Yeah?" he asked lazily.

"Randy, my man, what's up wit' you?" John Cena inquired.

"Not a lot, just the usual, why?"

"Well, I just thought that I'd stop by, to see if you'd heard anything from Roxanna."

Randy froze to the spot. Cena knew that he'd sparked the wrong flame as soon as he'd said it.

"Yo, sorry man, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, I'm over it." Randy lied.

"So, do you know when she's coming back?"  
"No, I don't."

"Well I'd better go, see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya."

After thinking about Roxanna for a few moments, he realised how if he won, she might come back. How everything might automatically be healed between them. 'It's worth a try.' he thought, as he carried on listening to his new CD.

It was now at least 50 minutes into the Royal Rumble match. It was down to Randy, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, Batista and Chris Jericho. Instantly, all 5 men ganged up on Batista to throw him over the top rope, and it worked to. While Kurt was stood shouting at him, HBK hit Sweet Chin Music on the Olympic Hero, and eliminated him. Kurt didn't like this and dashed back into the ring to Angle Slam HBK over the top rope. Y2J and John Cena slugged it out, until Y2J missed with the missile drop kick and found him self out of the running. It now left Cena and Randy with one person still to enter. Both men tried their finishing moves, but it didn't work for either man. Randy found himself on the apron. 'C'mon do it for Roxy!' he thought, before tossing Cena over the rope. Randy got back into the ring and posed while he waited for his next victim.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The crowd cheered as the buzzer sounded. However no theme music hit. Randy looked around the ring hoping that no one would jump him from behind. All of a sudden, a familiar theme tune hit.

Randy stood in shock as Roxanna Richards made her way to the ring. She stood at the top of the ramp with her hands on her hips, her blood red smile gleaming in the lights of the arena. Instead of her old long hair, she had it cut off into a shorted spikier style which suited her perfectly. She was wearing a black tank top and bootleg trousers with black gloves and boots. Randy smiled like a Cheshire cat as she got into the ring.

They stared each other up and down for a few seconds. Randy could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"Rox?" He said, as she ran over to his embrace.

"I'm back!" she called, as they stood in a lip lock for a few minutes.

"I can't throw you out the ring!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, just lift the over the top rope so I land on my feet!" She said, Randy doing as she asked.

She then got back into the ring and locked her legs around Randy's midriff.

"I've missed you so much!" she purred.

"I've missed you too!" He said, chocking back the tears, kissing her in the nape of her neck before heading to the back.


	42. Chapter 42

Once backstage, Lita ran up and cuddled Roxy for a long time.

"Girl, you look great!"

"Thanks, hey just thinking, so we can catch up, how about me, you, Randy, Cena and others go out to a club or something, yeah?"

"I'll spread the word!" Lita said enthusiastically.

"C'mon Randy, we need to shower before we go out."

"Ummm, ok." Randy eyed Roxy. It had been ages since he felt his skin on hers, and was looking forward to that moment once again.

Once the shower had got hot, Roxy and Randy got 'clean' before going out for the evening.

In the end, it was Roxy, Randy, Lita, Cena, Paul London, Chris Jericho, Victoria and RVD who all went to a crowded club near by to the arena. It played a mixture of Rock and techno shit. Roxy loved it though.

"I've read about this place on the internet, it's great!" Roxy shouted.

"Lets see if it lives up to your expectations!" Randy replied.

John Cena and RVD went to get the drinks while Roxy talked about what happened in the UK.

"...And then this guy asks me if I want to show him some moves of my own! Honestly I think some guys are so pervy!"

"It sounds like it was a blast!" Victoria said, taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Here's your Vodka!" RVD handed Roxy.

"Thanks Rob!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone carried on talking, Roxy was mid sentence when a particular song cam on.

"Oh my God, Randy lets dance!" She screeched as Darren Hayes' 'I like the Way' came on.

Randy and Roxy hit the dance floor and started doing dirty dancing. Lita and their friends looked on as Roxy tore Randy's shirt from his chest and knelt down before licking his stomach with her tongue straight up. She stood back up and started biting his neck and then French kissed.

"Wow, Roxy's come out of her shell!" RVD looked on in disbelief.

"You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

"Or in Randy's case, penis!" Y2J giggled as the couple came and sat back down at the table.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Lita asked.

"You just have to let the music flow through you, isn't that right Randy?" Roxy winked.

"Yeah, sure babe!"

Roxy went to get the next round of drinks and gulped an entire double Vodka in one go before heading back to the table with a Bacardi Breezer.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough alcohol for tonight?" John asked Roxy.

"Nah, the nights only just beginning! Oh, I love this song! Lita, Vikki, come and dance with me?"

The three girls shot up out of their seats before they started head banging to Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit.'

"Smells like Roxy's pissed!" Jericho laughed.

"Maybe I should take her back to my hotel room..." Randy uttered.

"That probably wouldn't be such a bad idea!" Paul laughed looking at his friend.

"Randy?"

"What is it babe?" Randy said, putting his arm around Roxy's hips.

"I...I can't do a stage dive in here!"

"I know, how about we go back to my hotel room and carry on dancing huh?"

"Meow!" Roxy laughed, finishing her drink before heading to say goodbye to everyone.

Once in Randy's car, Roxy started talking to him.

"Randy...can I put a CD on pleassssse?"

"Yeah, whatever you want. I've got a lot of new ones."

Roxy looked in the glove compartment for the perfect album. In the end, she picked out Placebo's 'Without You I'm Nothing' album. As the first track, 'Pure Morning' came on, Roxy started talking again.

"I LOOOOOOVE this song. A Friend in needs a friend in deed, a friend with weed is better, a friend with breasts and all the rest, a friend who's dressed in leather!" She sang at the top of her voice.

In that one second, it had made Randy realise how much he'd missed her company and how he loved her being around. They got back to the hotel room where Roxy continued to be in a hyper mood.

"So this is your bed?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Just your bed?" She asked seductively.

"Nope, our bed." Randy replied before they stripped each other and carried on their 'party'.


	43. Chapter 43

The next day, Randy woke up with a start. Roxy was stood near the toilet throwing up.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to come in?" He spoke.

"No thanks, I can handle this!"

"Randy sat on the edge of his bed. He was just thankful that it wasn't morning sickness that Roxy was suffering from, just a hangover.

"Randy?"

"Yes Roxy?"

"Were you surprised to see me?"

"Of course I was, you hadn't rung or texted me to warn me."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise." She said as she walked out of the bathroom, falling into Randy's arms.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Ummm, just talk." Roxy replied.

"What about?"

"What happened before."

"Do you want to?"

"I need to. Look, Randy, I'm sorry I couldn't keep our baby alive..."

"It wasn't your fault Roxy, it was the twat that stabbed you fault!"

"I know. How do you feel about us?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Do you still, you know, love me?"

"Of course I do! Didn't last night prove that?"

"It was a good beginning!"

"Lets carry on where we left off!" Randy stated.

"No, lets leave that for after Raw, let the tension mount up till we can't hold it any longer!" She smirked, looking down at Randy's manhood.

After arriving at Raw, Roxy found an old 'friend'.

"Roxanna, where did you go?"

"England, so fuck off!" She boomed at Trish.

"There is no need to be so aggressive." Trish stated.

"Well, a dumb bitch like you might get the message a bit quicker!" Roxy smirked.

"Humph!" Trish stomped, walking away.

Roxy made her way to her Father, Eric Bishoff's office, when suddenly, Eugene came up from behind her.

"Roxanna! HELLO!"

"Hi Eugene, so how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? How's your boo-boo?"

"Getting better, do you wanna see it?"

"Yeah!" Eugene said excitedly.

Roxy lifted her black and red mesh top up to reveal a 3 inch long scar across her stomach.

"Cool!"

"See you later yeah?"

"Bye bye!" Eugene waved as Roxy walked into her Father's office.

"Roxanna, how are you?" Eric asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Great. Listen, I was just wondering if you are ok with your stomach and all?"

"It's ok, it doesn't look nor feel too bad not unless I do vigorous exercise. I tweaked it last night."

"What were you doing?"

"You really want an answer to that?"

"No, I don't think so! When will you be doing a full Raw schedule?"

"When ever, starting this week if you want me to."

"Excellent, well see you at the house shows."

"Bye!" Roxy said, looking to find Lita and Randy.

"Hey guys, do you want to go out and get pissed?"

"Sure, why not?" Lita laughed, glad that her best friend was smiling again.

"Ok, if you can handle it sweetie." Randy spoke.

"Sure I can, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Roxy asked naively.


	44. Chapter 44

It was now a few weeks to Wrestlemania 21, and the build up had already had begun between Triple H and Randy Orton. There had been sneak attacks and words exchanged as both were looking forward to defeating the other. Randy had recieved some good news that his Father would be inducted into the Hall of Fame that night too. Roxy though had just celebrated her 19th Birthday. Randy had brought her a beautiful white gold necklace with a single black diamond in the middle of it. Roxy, for once, was given a Birthday present from a male that truely loved her.

However, she was acting strangely. Over the past weeks since she had returned from England, she had gone out nearly every night to clubs, bars or gigs to get her fix of alcohol. This was starting to worry Randy slightly as he'd never seen her act the way she had before. She was barely sober anymore and even when she wasn't it was hard to tell. He still loved her but felt like she was trying to block out Olivia's death out through drinking. He needed to bring her back down to earth, but he didn't want to distress her while doing so.

They were walking through the corridors of Raw when her Father Eric Bishoff came up to her.

"Hello Roxanna, are we sober today?" He asked sarcastically.

"Bastard!" Roxy yelled.

"What did you just call me?" Eric demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr Bishoff, it was a late night." Randy tried to reason.

"Again? Well, this just can't keep carrying on. In half an hour, meet me in the ring. BOTH OF YOU!" he roared, before returning to his office.

"Now look what you've gone and done Rox!" Randy exclaimed.

"I...really need to work things out, huh?"

"Definitely!"

"Maybe...if I go out for a drink later, everything will be sorted!"

"Rox, no, ok? You've got enough alcohol in your system to last you a lifetime!"

"Randy darling, your sooo funny!" Roxy slurred.

About half an hour later, Roxy and Randy were stood in the ring. Eric was just about to enter the ring. He looked exasperated with Roxanna. Deep down, he felt sorry for her and knew things were difficult. He felt that his next actions would be well justified if nothing else.

"The reason I have called you both into the ring, well it's mainly for your own good Roxanna. Ever since you have returned to Raw, your actions have been strange not to mention slightly embarrassing. I know that loosing the baby was hard for both of you, but life goes on you have to move on and make new beginnings, fresh starts."

Randy was pleased that someone was finally saying what he was thinking.

"I think that it would do you good to have some responsibility, something to work on. Now, this part concerns you Randy, you see, I thought since we were going to be hosting Raw from Las Vegas next week, it would be most appropriate to have a match at the start of the show called 'Till Death Do Us Part'. This match, well Randy and the other person, who I shall name in a minute, has to pick a representative. If that representative wins, they get to marry you Roxy, and they will be the Best Man at the Wedding. So Randy for example could pick Kane or Gene Snitsky, if they won for you, you would be marrying Randy. However, if the opposite team win, you will have to marry this man..."

Randy and Roxy turned to face the top of the stage, and walking out was Triple H, laughing and smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Roxy looked on in horror.

"No way! No, it won't happen!"

"Oh but it will. Roxanna, I'm a fair man so here's what I'm gonna do. If for some reason Randy's representative looses, if he wins at Wrestlemania, not only will he win the title but he will win you back too."

"Fine, you're on!" Roxy said, never liking to pass up a challenge.

"Ok, that's what I like to hear. Triple H, who is your representative?"

"My best friend, Ric Flair!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ric said from behind the curtain.

"And Randy, how shall be your representative?"

"I think I'll go with The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

The crowd cheered for Randy's pick.

"Ok, just one more thing. No one, I repeat no one, can get involved in the match. If they do, the person who they are favouring shall loose automatically and Roxy shall marry the opponent! Triple H, have you got anything you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, Foxy Roxy; YOU'RE MINE!"


	45. Chapter 45

Roxy was sat in her flat alone, and bored out of her mind. It was only a few days till her 'wedding' and she was dreading it. Her and Lita, who was to be her Bridesmaid, went out to buy dresses the other day. Roxy hated to whole frilly shit that most women chose to get married in. Bitchoff had rang her up while she was picking a dress and told her to be pure by wearing white. Little did he know that was the worst thing he could have said to her. Instead, she decided to go to Hot Topic and bought a black and silver kind of costume party dress, nothing like what a traditional bride would wear to their wedding.

She had sat for many hours and tried to figure out how she'd gotten into this whole mess in the first place. It was quite simple; through drinking. Alcohol had become her knew best friend since she lost Olivia and it seemed to put her on a different planet all together. She seemed to feel better about herself while drinking and seemed to forget the fateful day of November 18th quite easily after a few Vodkas and a Bacardi Breezer. It seemed to make the 3 inch scar across her stomach seem so much more attractive while not sober.

Even when she wasn't the legal age to be drinking in some states, something she didn't understand considering you only had to be 18 to consume alcoholic beverages in Britain, she managed to find someone to get her a glass of this or a bottle of that. The only person defying her wishes was Randy.

Ever since after Survivor Series, he had never acted the same with her. He seemed to protect her more rather than love her. Roxy was starting to question their whole relationship as to whether it had been a lie or not. After what one of her good friends had told her, she had every right to act warily around him.

Meanwhile, Randy and Shawn were out buying suits for the wedding. Randy was convinced that HBK would at least do everything he could, even if he didn't win. Shawn was more than aware of how Randy was feeling about his girlfriend and could sympathise with how Roxy felt.

When Shawn had developed his back injury, he mainly sat indoors by himself all day and drank himself silly. He couldn't help it. The one passion, at that point, in his life had been cruelly taken away from him. Sure, he knew Roxanna wasn't all together thrilled with the prospect of being a Mummy at such a tender age, but he knew how deeply both Randy and her were hurting due to it.

"What kind of dress do you think Roxy will have picked?" Shawn asked Randy.

"I can honestly say I don't know."

"You mean, you've never talked about marriage before?"

"Nope, I've thought about it, but have never spoke to her about it."

"I see. How is she?"  
"Pissed as usual." Randy said bluntly, picking up a greyish pair of trousers.

"Is she still drinking a lot then?"

"You could say that..."

_Flashback; Tuesday night/Wednesday morning._

_Randy was getting increasingly frustrated with Roxy's late night parties. They had exchanged keys so that they could stay at each others houses to keep the other company. He looked at the clock; '11:45' it read. He slipped on his jacket and got in his car._

_Elsewhere, Roxy, Lita, Victoria, Christy and Stacy were out partying. They were all kind of drunk but not as drunk as Roxy. They'd been dancing all night, not to mention tipping back as much alcohol as possible. After finishing their 5th round of drinks, they walked outside the club, singing 'Nancy Boy' at the top of their voices. Suddenly, Randy spotted his estranged girlfriend and colleagues. He got out of his car and ran up to them._

_"Rox, c'mon we're going home!"_

_"No way! Just let me get a tattoo first at the p...parlor down the street thingy and then I'm all yours!" She slurred._

_"No, Roxy you're coming home now, you can get your tattoo tomorrow." Randy spoke, grabbing her arm._

_"Randy, don't be such a spoil sport!" Lita giggled._

_"Yeah she only wants to get the lyrics to 'Nancy Boy' printed on her ass!" Stacy laughed in unison with her other girl friends._

_"Yeah, I wanna get 'BEAUTIFUL ASS!' marked along the top of my butt, over the top of the crack! You like my ass, don't you Randy?"_

_Randy didn't respond. He just stood their looking more and more agitated with his supposed lover at every second._

_"Oh, you can't remember what it looks like?" Roxy pouted._

_"Shame on you!" Victoria tutted._

_"Well take a good, hard look!" Roxy laughed, pulling her pants down to reveal her 'full moon'._

_"For fucks sake come on!" Randy said, covering her with his jacket._

_"BYE GUYS SEE YA SOON!" Roxy waved, only making Randy more frustrated._

_End of Flashback._

"I see..." HBK shuddered "Do you still love her?"

"I guess...when she does stuff like that...it's difficult, you know?"

"Maybe, after you get married of course, you should take her to see a physiologist or something."

"Yeah I guess. She's still so young, it might just be a phase. We were all young once, right?"

"You still are! It could just be a phase with Roxanna yeah." Shawn reasoned, taking his suit into the changing rooms to try it on. But will he need to use it?


	46. Chapter 46

It was the day of the 'wedding' and everyone was anxious as to who Roxanna was to marry. She arrived at Raw early, with Lita, to make a few last minute preparations. She hadn't seen, nor spoke to Randy, in days and thought it was probably for the best. She hadn't had any alcoholic beverages since Tuesday evening, nearly a week. She craved it so badly though. Just one sip...one sip could suck her in for days. She at least wanted to remember her wedding day, to whomever man she marry, if nothing else. However, it wasn't the ideal ceremony she had in mind. She wasn't a fan of big, over priced, frilly dresses but wanted more of a romantic, serene wedding than most would expect. It was her fantasy as a little girl to get married on a sunny, sandy beach rather than a tacky, over sparkly chapel in Las Vegas. The Suns rays, beaming down promises of commitment, love and togetherness forever.

She had gone through all of the possible escape routes in her mind as to how to get out of today's proceedings. None of them would work however. The contract was final and she needed a miracle as to not get married to either man, at least today. She wasn't even allowed to see the man she was marrying before the ceremony so everything was set in stone. Unfortunately for her.

Randy was also dreading today. He wasn't only dreading to see if Roxy was sober or not but dreading seeing Triple H marrying his girlfriend of nearly a year. Images of how Triple H's and Stephanie McMahon's wedding day flickered through his mind. He remembered watching the story progress and seeing how happy they once were. He then remembers how Kurt Angle messed with both of their heads, and how his relationship ended with Stephanie getting 'pregnant'. Still, if all failed today, he would win her back at Wrestlemania, and would do what ever it took.

It was time for Ric Flair vs Shawn Michaels to determine the Bridge Groom to be. No one was allowed at ring side so all people participating in the after events had to sit backstage and look on helplessly. Triple H and Randy sat cheering at the screen, willing their friend on. Roxy couldn't watch. Her philosophy was that she would be getting married anyway so it didn't really matter.

The match was nothing short of a classic. The fans were on the edge of their seats all the way through and were eager to know the winner. Through out the match, Ric Flair had been putting HBK's legs under great amounts of pressure while he'd been trying just to wear the Nature Boy down.

Flair finally managed to get Shawn in a Figure 4 Leg Lock. "Don't tap!" Randy yelled at the screen. HBK managed to reverse it but it was clear that the damage had already been done. Shawn managed to get to his feet and tried to hit Ric with Sweet Chin Music. He missed. Ric tried to set Shawn up for another Figure 4, but out of no where, Shawn reversed it into an inside cradle, and got the win!

Randy smiled as his Best Man celebrated in the ring. HBK quickly made his way to the back to get ready for the special occasion as Triple H swore at Ric Flair.

Half an hour later, both Roxy and Lita were ready to hit the Chapel.

"Wait here while I go and see if the coast is clear, ok?"

"Yep!" Roxy gleamed, knowing that the wedding might not be quite so bad now.

Elsewhere, Randy was talking on his phone to his best friend from Smackdown...

"Yeah Shawn won...I know great isn't it?...No, it won't be so bad...well yeah true...I won't be tied down too badly, hell she's looser than me!...Yeah, she's a good age, at just 19, she's nice and fertile...shit, John I'll call you back!" Randy said, putting the phone in his trouser pocket after turning around to see an angry Diva...

"No, Lita, it's not what it's sounds like!"

"Isn't it?"

"No...well it depends what you are thinking. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Roxy is gonna be pissed of when she hears about this!"

"Please, don't tell her! I didn't mean it!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"How come I don't believe you then?"

"Lita, please, I'm begging you, don't say a damn thing to Roxy!" Randy urged, now on his hands and knees.

"I guess it is true what Kurt said about you!"

"What? When?" Randy shouted, as Lita walked back into Roxy's dressing room to break the news to her best friend...


	47. Chapter 47

It was the after party of Wrestlemania 21. Everyone had endured some really good matches and everyone was ecstatic with the way the pay per view went. Randy had managed to gain back the World Heavyweight Championship. But there was one thing missing, someone missing from ringside...Roxanna Richards.

Randy was deeply hurt and confused as to what had happened. He'd had the worst birthday imaginable because of it. He had tried everything over the past few days to regain her. He'd called her, emailed her, sent her 24 red roses, visited her house (he couldn't even get in as she had changed the locks). Yep, you name it, he's tried it but nothing had worked.

_Flashback, after Raw, when Lita broke the news to Roxy..._

_"I'm sorry..." Lita blinked, after telling Roxy everything she'd just heard._

_"It's true what Kurt said..."_

_"It's damn true!" Lita said, trying to add light humour to the situation._

_"That's just swell!" Roxy growled._

_A knock came at the door._

_"Rox, I know you're in there, please just open this door!"_

_"I'll get rid of him." Lita said, getting up out of her seat next to Roxy._

_"Piss off Randy, she doesn't want to have anything to do with you."_

_"Rox, please, just let me explain..."_

_Lita turned round to see Roxy with tears streaming down her face. She pushed Randy out of the door way before closing the door. _

_"Look, if you gave the slightest shit about her, you would go away for now and leave it. Can't you see all you're doing it upsetting her?"_

_"Lita, I don't know what you've told her but I swear..."_

_"Save it Randy, you know as well as I do that it's a pack of lies what's coming next, huh?" Lita asked, closing the door to comfort her friend._

_End of Flashback._

Randy walked into the massive hall where the party was held. He only had one main focus on his mind...getting his girl back. He surveyed the hall to see where she could possibly be. Then, he spotted her. She looked more elegant than usual tonight. Roxy was wearing a mid length black and dark mint green dress that showed off her wonderful curves. It oozed cleavage, but not too much. Just enough to make every guy and girl in the building eat their hearts out. Her mid length, spiky hair was now curled and was pinned back with a green and silver diamante clip.

He walked slowly over to where she was standing. She was in the middle of a conversation with Lita and Christy Hemme. He stood behind her and waited for her to notice him. Christy gestured to Roxanna that someone was behind her. Roxy looked over her shoulder to see the man that had betrayed her.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"To talk to you. If that's ok?"

"No, not really, can't you see I'm talking to my real friends?"

"Rox, please..." He said, touching her back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelped, turning around and moving away from her ex.

"Rox, don't shout, please I just want to speak to you, explain my side of the story..."

"Don't you fucking dare 'Rox' me! I don't want to look at you let alone speak to you!"

"Son, c'mon, leave it be for now." Randy's Father Bob Orton attempted to reason.

"No Dad! Please babe, just give me a few minutes just to tell you the truth." Randy grovelled.

"Truth? You? Please!" Roxy laughed sarcastically.

"Please, if you two need to sort something out than please go outside and do so. This is not the time nor place." Their boss Vince McMahon explained.

"It's ok Mr McMahon, I'm going!" Roxy scowled, downing the rest of her drink.

"ROX! PLEASE!" Randy yelled, but it was too late.

Roxy was now walking bare footed. Her shoes for the evening had broken, ended the shit week of to a 'T'.

"Damn fucking stupid bastard heels!" She screamed. Suddenly, someone put their hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok, Roxy, it's just me!"

"Kurt!" She cried, collapsing in his arms.

"Hush, it's ok, let it all out." Kurt whispered, holding the girl half his age in his arms.

Lita was now outside, looking desperately around trying to find her companion. She found her in the arms if an Olympic Gold Medallist.

"Rox, sweetheart, are you ok?"

"As fine as I'll ever be." She snivelled.

"Look, lets go back to my hotel room, we can talk about everything their ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kurt."

"What for?"

"Telling me the truth and being honest with me."

"Anytime Roxy." He winked, before walking back into the hall.

Once back inside, Randy was stood near the door. He was drowning his thoughts in the drink he held gingerly in his hand. Once spotting Kurt though, everything changed…

"What have you been saying?" He roared, pinning Kurt against the wall.

"The truth, something you could never handle!"

"Yeah? You know what I wanna do right now!"

"Right, I've had enough of this! Kurt tomorrow, live on Raw, you and Randy can shout and scream all you want but for now please just leave it!"

"Don't worry Vince, I'm leaving!" Randy responded, walking out of the 'party'.


	48. Chapter 48

Roxy and Lita had finally made it back to her hotel room. Roxy sat on the sofa that was near the window and looked out onto the star filled streets of Hollywood. Lita looked at her friend. She knew her worst fears were coming true and everything was crumbelling around her. Slowly, she walked over to her and knelt before her.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Lita asked sympathetically.

Roxy couldn't even answer. She just shook her head. Her mind was like a whirlwind at the minute, everything was being destroyed. Everything. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Lita sat next to Roxy and gazed at her. Lita remember how she felt at the vulnerable age of 19. She knew that Roxanna was mature beyond her years. Well, most of the time anyway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lita inquired.

"What's there to tell, you know everything."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like shit basically. Why did he have to say such things?"

"I don't know..."

"I should have known better. He was in Evolution, a renowned womaniser yet I was too stupid to see right through it!"

"C'mon, you know you're not stupid, he's the one that is stupid."

"The thing is, he's not. He's played me like the damn fool that I am. Why the hell would he want to go out with me huh? Why when he has women falling head over heels in love with him everyday. We both know he only wanted me for one thing..."

"I didn't believe Kurt at first but now, after everything that I heard about a week ago, I know who I would believe."

"I believe Kurt, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know as to whether I want to."

"Roxy, you're bound to be confused. The guy that had given you so much has left you with very little. Face it; you are young, beautiful, intelligent and funny. There is a guy out there that is more than willing to love you. He's not after you for your goods or anything like that. He's the one, not Randy Keith Orton."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it unless I meant it."

"It's just...I know he loves me. He must do."

"How come?"

"He told me to quit smoking and drinking, he told me that I'd ruin my life if I carried on with it."

"You know what, he only said that to humour you. It would have affected everything he wanted you for. He doesn't care about you."

"I know, I know." Roxy sighed, resting her head on her hands and staring out onto the midnight sky.

"Does he know..."

"About what?"

"What happened at Survivor Series?"

"No." Roxy said bluntly, looking thoughtfully at the ground.

Both Roxy and Lita sat in silence for about half an hour. Neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Roxy sighed, and clenched the necklace that Randy had given her for her Birthday. She laughed angrily to herself. She couldn't think straight.

"Do you mind if I go for a while...I need to clear my head."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yeah, and thanks. I just need some space."

Roxy left Lita and walked the now empty streets of Hollywood. The place where people are meant to be so euphoric and star struck. The only thing Roxy felt at the minute was betrayal and antagonism.

'How can I ever forgive nor forget him for what has happened?" she pondered to herself. The most painful part of all was the fact that she had given him one of the supposedly 'best years' of her life to him. She let him deflower her.

'Lets face it, if I had never gone out with him, Olivia would never been inside my womb and I would probably be in a real relationship.' Roxy began to sob lightly to herself. Going out with him brought her more torment than she cared to think about.

Nothing made sense anymore, not even the truth.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Roxy muttered tearfully to herself, parking her backside on the nearest available bench.


	49. Chapter 49

Today at Raw was to be the most emotionally charged episode the fans had ever seen. Tonight, everyone would discover why Roxy and Randy weren't joined together in Holy matrimony just a week ago.

The new World Heavyweight Champion made his way down to the ring, with a purpose. He demanded a microphone before he started screaming.

"ROXY! Please, look I'm begging you, just hear my side of the story before you come to any conclusions. I want you to know the truth, the truth as to what I really said. Please, I know you are back there just come to the ring and I'll make everything right."

Randy stood in the ring for a few moments until somebody's theme music hit. No, it wasn't Roxy's, nor Lita's but Kurt Angles. Once in the ring, Kurt grabbed a microphone and started talking.

"Why the hell should Miss Richards do anything you say, huh? You have no right into yelling at her to come to this ring, none at all. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be enduring what she is at the minute. She wouldn't be feeling as low as she does if it wasn't for you!"

"What the hell gives you the right to come to this Raw ring and start telling me what to do? Beat it Kurt, if you hadn't been shit stirring, this might no have happened in the first place!"

"Oh come on Randy! She would have found out what you are like sooner or later! She would have found out what you really wanted her for."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"SEX!"  
"Sex?"

"Yes, that is the only reason you wanted her. You know, when I first met Roxy, well I can understand why you fell for her. She is gorgeous and very straight talking. But you only wanted her to give you the first 4th generation son in the wrestling industry. You didn't want her at all. No, no, no! You didn't want her to quit smoking or drinking for her health, well not entirely. You only wanted her for her womb, just wanted to use her like every other girl you've laid."

"That is not true!"

"Isn't it? I over heard you and John Cena on the phone, so don't you dare deny it! And tell me, you've been going out with her for about a year and what do you actually know about her?"

"A lot of stuff!"

"Try me!"

"I know that her favourite wrestler growing up was Shawn Michaels."

"And..."

"Ummm, she knows all of the words to Stairway to Heaven."

"Wow Randy! I underestimated you!" Kurt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes back.

"And I suppose you know a lot more about her, huh?"

"Probably not but I haven't been in a relationship with her for about a year either have I?"

Just then, Roxy's music hit and she came down to the ring with Lita. She too took a microphone and began saying her piece.

"You know, Kurt's right. You know nothing about me. You have no idea what my dreams or ambitions are, you have no idea about my past, no nothing."

"Rox, whenever I tried to learn about your past you just gave me the cold shoulder."

"Even so, you just asked about my home life. You have no idea what I liked, or didn't like about school no nothing. You have no idea what my first Summer job was or anything."

"And you don't know mine either!"

"Maybe not, and that's my fault I'll admit it. When...when I was pregnant, you were so...domineering."

"Domineering?"

"Yeah, and you were obsessed with me having a baby boy. You didn't give a shit about our baby, you just wanted a family that you wouldn't have to raise or anything. You could go out on the road with Raw, exploring the world and reaching new heights while I'd be sat at home taking care of the little bastards that we had created!"

"Ok, that's the truth Roxy, that was my plan. So what?"

"So what? It proves you've never truly loved nor admired her!" Kurt interjected.

"When I was lying in hospital with a tube in my arm, pumping blood around my body, you'd just sit there. You'd just sit there staring at my blankly, while I suffered. You did nothing that night to protect me, nothing at all!"

"What the fuck was I meant to do? Go up to your Daddy and say 'Sorry Eric, I can't be in the match tonight cos my girlfriends pregnant'? Get real Rox!"

"No you get real! While I was back in England, I watch Raw. I saw you sulk each week but I could tell, deep in your eyes you weren't beating the hell out of people for me. You were doing it to make yourself feel good."

"Oh yeah, how come?"

"You were trying to face the fact that I might not be coming back! And who can blame me, huh?"

"When you did come back, all you ever did was go out, get pissed, and come home and throw up!"

"You know why I did that?"

"Test me!"

"I did that to try and forget about what I'd done."

"What was that?"

"Lost my virginity to a scumbag like you!"

"And another thing, you never, ever told me who killed our baby!"

"No, I didn't. Then again, knowing you, you wouldn't listen anyway!"

The four people in the ring stood in silence for a few moments. Two of them regretting everything they had said to each other, but meaning it at the same time.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Roxy muttered.

Randy stopped her. He took a hold of her left arm. She looked into his immense blue eyes. She stopped in her tracks and stood back at her spot in the ring.

"Rox, I know that I've been a pretty lousy boyfriend but please, give me one more chance. I promise to make it up to you, I'll get to know you better, inside out if that's what it takes. Just please, don't give up on us yet." Randy pleaded, holding Roxy's hand while doing so.

Roxy shook her head. Deep down, she knew that she was making a mistake. Her head was saying no, but her heart was saying yes. Could she really forgive him for calling her loose? Could she ever forgive him for only wanting her for her womb? She knew that he probably did love her. Maybe.

"Roxy, I love you, please?" Randy continued "I'll do anything you want me to, I'll give you anything you want just please, don't go!"

"Randy, I love you and I care about you but i'm not in love with you. I can't commit to anything, I'm sorry."

Randy felt his heart snap in two. Man, why did he say the things he had done?

"Please Roxy..."

"I'm sorry Randy. Listen, one day, there will be a girl out there that you will be willing to give your heart and soul to. I just don't think I'm that girl. Please Randy, give me time."

Randy nodded as tears tumbled down his face. Roxy kissed him gently on the temple before walking with both Lita and Kurt to the backstage area. All three people went to get into their cars immediately, not once looking back.

Randy stood in the ring. Nobody could replace Roxanna. Not ever.

"Roxy!" He whimpered collapsing his head on the top rope that faced the entrance.

Suddenly, thundering blows bolted into his spinal cord. The crowd booed as Evolution attacked Randy from behind. The audience watched in desperation, hoping that someone would come out and save the day. No one could until the damage was done. Left bleeding in the middle of the ring, both Randy's love life and career were in tatters.

The end?

* * *

If you are sat there thinking 'WTF?' you have every right to. In fact, I'm still thinking that, lol! I can promise you at least one sequel, which will answer some of the unanswered questions that have risen throughout the story. Watch out for 'The Bitter End' which will be ariving in a few days, or sooner. It depends on how many nicereviews I get :) I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks to all of you that have reviewed. It's always great to get feedback! 


End file.
